His First Impression
by chibi-excel
Summary: Iceland just moved to America. He doesn't know much about the town or it's people, his only semi-friend being a Turkish man, but one thing he does know is his hatred for a certain boy from Hong Kong. Until he gets to know him. HongIce DenNor TurkeyxGreece
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Human names: Kaoru- Hong Kong, Iceland-Týr, Norway-Tore, Denmark- Mathias...and the rest all have canon names.**

**His First Impression**

Chapter One: He Did It For The Cake

* * *

Týr is a fifteen year old transfer student from Iceland. He has moved here, to America, with his brother Tore and said brother's boyfriend Mathias. It has been a month now, but he's still pretty much alone. No new friends to really mention, except for a guy from Turkey named Sadiq Adnan. He isn't even a student. They just met one day in town at the library, Sadiq was getting a bunch of books on cats for his boyfriend. The two bonded over random things; Sadiq is very outgoing.

There is one person worse than him, one person who annoys and confuses the heck out of him. He is just so serious all the time. Týr sits next to him in their classes and the boy will just stare intently at the black board, writing down a bunch of notes in Cantonese. Who is this boy, you ask? His name is Kaoru Wang. Or Wang Kaoru, or however it works. Týr doesn't pay attention and America always…Americanizes people's names. It's what this country does.

Anyways, this Kaoru guy really annoys him. Granted, Týr himself is a nerd, and a loner…and pretty much everything else he is…Actually, when Týr really thinks about it, he can't think of an actual reason as to why he hates Kaoru. No wait, Týr does have a reason. Kaoru has a very close and warm family. His cousins are all like brothers to him, more loving and open than Týr's actual brother is to him. It's not that he wants that, it would be weird since he wasn't raised with it, but the fact that Kaoru is never alone would be nice to have.

The only person Týr has is Tore, and he's busy with his boyfriend Mathias all the time now, leaving Týr on his own most of the time. He can hang out with Sadiq occasionally, but even Sadiq is busy with his boyfriend. Then there are their neighbors, Tino and Berwald and their kid Peter. But, of course, Tino and Berwald are busy with Peter, and Peter is far too young for Týr to hang out with. At least for extended amounts of time. Týr's family is distant. Loving, but distant. Kaoru is so lucky.

Týr sighs sadly and looks next to him at Kaoru, dawned in glasses and writing intently in his notebook. Like usual. What is Týr doing? Drawing in his notebook, of course. Doodles of puffins, his brother and said brother's boyfriend, their neighbors, Sadiq and his boyfriend Heracles, pretty much everything he's thinking about. Which means he even drew…oh shit. Týr looks down at his notebook in horror to see he has drawn a pretty detailed picture of Kaoru. He wasn't even looking at him. How is that possible? He quickly goes to turn the page, but freezes in shock when he sees Kaoru now eyeing the paper. Shit.

"…That's a pretty good drawing." Kaoru says in his normal blank tone and Týr just sits there, frozen in silence. "Class is so boring you have to draw your classmate?" The brunette asks dully and Týr turns back to his notebook, turning the page and making sure not to say a word. He feels Kaoru's eyes on him for another minute before the brunette adjusts his glasses with a finger and returns to his notes. Týr continues to freak out in his head for a few minutes until a question suddenly rises in the back of his mind.

…Since when did Kaoru speak…?

* * *

After school:

Týr heads out of the building and sees Mathias and Tore. "Ah, Týr…we have a club meeting to go to. Sorry." Tore says, his normally apathetic expression showing signs of guilt, and Týr shrugs. "Its fine, I'm going to the diner down the road anyways. I've been craving strawberry shortcake…" His brother nods and pats him on the head before heading off with Mathias.

Týr heads off to the diner, images of strawberry shortcake dancing around in his head and making his stomach growl. He enters the diner and feels his left eye twitch slightly. The whole place is full, booths, tables, even the stools in the front. Before he can think about it any further, one of the waitresses comes up, smiling happily. "Hey there, cutie! We are full, but if you'd like I can seat you with someone sitting alone in the booths over there!" She says, pointing past the crowded people and at the booths. Týr can't see the one she's talking about, but shrugs and nods anyways.

The girl practically skips as she leads him over to the booth. The only thing Týr can see of the other person is brunette hair as she asks the person if they would mind. After they shake their head no, she leads him to sit across from them and Týr freezes in horror. Sitting across from him, blankly staring at him is Kaoru. Of ALL the people in town, it's Kaoru. Týr tries to go through his memories to find a time when he pissed off god. Because really, that is the only explanation he can think of for this.

"So what would you like, cutie~?" The waitress asks and Týr looks up at her. "A slice of strawberry shortcake." She smiles at him even brighter. "Sweets for the sweet, huh~? Coming right up!" She bounces off and Týr looks at the door. He could get it to go, but he really doesn't want to be home alone for long. It's just getting depressing now. He then scans the diner again to see if anyone else is alone and, as it turns out, not a SINGLE table doesn't have at least two people at it. Whatever he did to piss of god must've been pretty damn bad. "You're pretty jumpy." Kaoru mumbles, bringing Týr's attention back over to him. "…" The brunette sighs and looks around. "So you are only getting a snack? It isn't good to have something to eat with nothing to drink." He says before bringing his gaze back to lock with Týr's. "…Can't afford a drink…" Týr practically whispers.

"I see…well…you can have some of mine." Kaoru says, holding his glass out, and Týr feels his face heat up a little. "N-no…thanks…" The brunette smirks a little. "We're both boys, I don't have cooties." Týr rolls his eyes. "Cooties are lice, which live in both male and female hair. Besides, they rarely inhabit the hair of anyone past middle school." Kaoru looks at him silently for a moment before speaking up again. "So you really are a nerd…" Týr twitches, contemplating just leaving. But he really wants that cake. And he really doesn't want to go home. Fuck.

"You're one to talk. Every day, in every class, you are staring at the black board and writing notes like crazy in Cantonese." The platinum blonde teen points out, feeling a little victorious. Until Kaoru looks at him blankly. "I'm not taking notes…" Týr looks at him confused. "Then…what are you doing?" "Just writing. Sometimes songs, other times stories, occasionally I write about how bored I am or how much the class sucks…" Kaoru answers, leaning back in the booth and taking a sip of his drink. "And you can't say anything, either. I see you drawing in every class. Even drawing me…quite well, might I add. Amazing it was all from memory." Týr stares at him. "…How do you know it was from memory?"

Kaoru sets his drink back down and locks eyes with Týr, his face still annoyingly blank. "Because I was watching you, Týr. You were deep in thought and just drawing random people. I'm guessing the people you were thinking about? I'm honored to be in your thoughts…I guess…" Týr sits back against his part of the booth and looks at Kaoru apathetically. "Don't watch me, it's weird." Kaoru shrugs. "Then don't draw me." "Then don't sit next to me." Týr counters and Kaoru rolls his eyes. "Then don't look at ME, Týr." He says and Týr frowns a little. "Then don't be so weird."

Kaoru looks at him confused. "…How am I any weirder than you?" Týr looks away. "Your big glasses and what I thought was nerdiness…" Kaoru crosses his arms, his face still blank, but his body language screaming annoyed. "Aren't you a nerd as well, Týr?" "Well…yes…but…my nerdiness doesn't distract me." Týr says and Kaoru raises a brow, now amused. "Ohh? So I distract you?" the smaller teen tenses up a little. "No-I meant-…" "Hello boys~! Here's your cake!" The waitress sets down the food and Kaoru looks at her. "Can we get two straws?" Her and Týr look at him confused. "We will be sharing a drink." He explains and she looks at him even more confused as Týr just rolls his eyes. "He can't afford on for himself." Kaoru explains again and her eyes light up. "Then how about this; you go on a date with me and I'll get you a drink myself~?" She asks and Týr quickly answers. "I'll share with Kaoru."

The girl looks away indignantly. "Hmph! Fine, if you're into men that's JUST. FINE." Týr shakes his head. "I'm not into men, but I'm not into you, either." The girl huffs and stomps off. "…That was kind of mean." Kaoru says in his normal monotone way, but Týr notices an amused look in his eyes. "Then why are you so amused?" The brunette looks at him surprised. "…How can you even tell…?" Týr shrugs as he cuts off a piece of his cake. "It's obvious." He states before eating, a small smile coming to his lips.

"Who would have thought you'd be a sweets fan?" Kaoru teases and Týr ignores him, enjoying his cake. The waitress returns with two straws and quickly stomps off. "You really were unnecessarily mean to her." Kaoru says as he drops the straws into his glass and offers it to Týr. The smaller teen stares at it for a second before taking it and drinking. His eyes widen a little, it's the same strange drink combination he always gets. He shakes his head before looking over at Kaoru. "She has been harassing me every time I come here. It's been since I moved here a month ago. I've let her down kindly but she doesn't take the hint. It isn't my fault." Týr points out and Kaoru shrugs. "I guess you're too cute for your own good then.

The smaller teen blushes, looking at him surprised. "Did you just call me cute…?" Kaoru locks his eyes with the boy's. "If the shoe fits." "…" Týr silently goes to eating his cake, staring at it intently. "You don't have any friends here yet, do you?" Kaoru asks and Týr shrugs, still eating. "So you aren't doing anything after this, right?" Týr nods silently. "Well then…why don't we go to the park?" Kaoru offers and Týr looks at him confused, setting his fork down. "…The park?"

The brunette nods. "Yes, the park. Have a problem with that?" Týr thinks for a minute. "Don't you? I mean…shouldn't you be going home to spend time with your family?" Kaoru rolls his eyes. "That isn't all I do, you know. I do far more than hang out with my family…it's just that most of those things are done alone." Týr sighs and gets his money out, having finished his cake. "Fine, let's go." They both reach for the drink, leaning towards it at the same time before jumping back. "U-um…you can drink first." Kaoru says and Týr nods awkwardly, taking one last drink before handing it back to Kaoru.

After paying at the cash register, they head off to the park. Seeing all the swings full, Kaoru grabs Týr's sleeve and leads him over to those animal things on springs. Kaoru sits on the one in the shape of a panda and Týr chooses the one shaped like a horse next to it. "…Kaoru…" Týr mumbles, getting the brunettes attention. "Hm?" "…What's the name of these things…?" He asks and Kaoru looks up at him. "Oh…that's easy. They are…" A contemplative look comes to Kaoru's face. "They…are…ummm…uuuummm…" He pulls out his iPod and looks it up quickly. "…They don't have a name."

Týr looks down at the toy in shock. "They don't have a name? That's a shame…they're one of my favorite things…" Kaoru nods. "We should name them." The smaller teen looks at him curiously. "We should? Why should we?" The brunette shrugs. "Who else will?" "…A play ground equipment company…?" Týr offers and Kaoru smiles a little. "Touché." "Indeed." They both fall silent for a minute. "Whatever it's called it has to have to word springy or bouncy in it…" Kaoru says and Týr nods. "Naturally…hhmmm…" They fall into another silence before Týr suddenly perks up. "I have an idea." "Care to share it with the class?" Kaoru asks and Týr looks at him annoyed. "Smart ass." "People love my ass, thank you very much." The brunette says and Týr rolls his eyes. "YOU love your ass."

Kaoru looks over at him, a strange light in his eyes. "No, I love YOUR ass." Týr lets out a small gasp and falls off the animal, making Kaoru snicker. "N-not funny! I was trying to tell you something, jerk…" The smaller teen says, pouting as he gets back onto the toy horse. "My apologies. I couldn't resist…your ass." Kaoru says, almost making Týr fall again, but the boy holds on determined. "B-bouncy buddies…" Týr mumbles and Kaoru snickers. "I think that would work better for boobs than asses." The smaller teen twitches and hits his shoulder. "Stop thinking about asses, pervert. I'm talking about the unnamed playground equipment we are currently on." Kaoru smiles a little. "I see…my apologies, that actually works well."

Týr looks at him curiously. "You really think so?" "Yes, from now on we shall call them bouncy buddies." Kaoru says and Týr smiles a little. "…Cool." The brunette's eyes widen. "…So you can smile…?" Týr frowns again. "You really aren't funny Kaoru…" "Says you." "Says everyone, Kaoru." The smaller teen points out and Kaoru laughs a little. "No one talks about me, Týr. No one but you and family notice me." He says and Týr frowns. "…No one…?" "But family and you, yes…what's with that face? Don't feel sorry for me or I'll have to push you off your bouncy buddy." Kaoru warns and Týr find himself laughing. "Huh…? Why are you laughing?" The brunette asks surprised and Týr looks over at him, still laughing. "It isn't very intimidating when 'bouncy buddy' is including in the threat." Kaoru looks at him blankly for a second before joining him in his laughter. "I guess not."

Ok, so maybe Kaoru isn't THAT bad…

* * *

A/N: Bouncy Buddies was an idea me and my friend came up with when we were chatting because we were APPAULED at the fact it has no name. SSSHHHAAAMMME. Anyways, just an idea that popped into my head. So...that makes...four stories I'm making right now. XD I LIKE A CHALLENGE! Hong Kong and Iceland need more love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia**

**His First Impression**

Chapter Two: He Did It Out Of Boredom

* * *

Týr follows Kaoru into the brunette's house, all the time wondering how the hell this ended up happening. He agreed to go to Kaoru's house quickly so he could drop off his stuff before they go to Týr's house for tea. Or something. Kaoru suggested it. It's not like Týr's just going with any excuse to hang out with him. He hates him after all. Týr is just bored is all, and it's lonely in his house.

Kaoru leads Týr up to his room to drop off his bag. "This is a pretty big house…" Týr mumbles and Kaoru nods. "We have a lot of people living here." "Ohhh~! Ohhh~! Ohh~! You're going ohh~! Ohh~! Ohhhhh~!" Two female voices sing from another room down the hall and Týr looks at Kaoru confused. "What the hell is that? Is something dying?" Kaoru groans. "I wish…my cousin from Taiwan, Meilin and my Vietnamese cousin Lien are singing…They are huge fans of American pop music…Of course they wouldn't be singing if they knew you were here." A small smirk comes to Kaoru's face and he grabs Týr's hand.

He drags Týr down the hall to a room with a pink door and opens it, revealing two beautiful girls with long brown hair. "Lien, Meilin, this is Týr. He is awed by your singing." Kaoru says and Týr watches the girls go bright red. "Hello." He says flatly and waves as the girl with her hair down lets out a squeak and the one with her hair up in a ponytail looks away in silent embarrassment. "Meilin, there is no need to squeak." Kaoru says with a smirk and Meilin glares at him. "You're evil, Kao-chan!" Týr looks at Kaoru confused and the boy goes bright red. "Y-you've been spending too much time with Kiku." He says calmly before dragging Týr out of the house, carefully avoiding another room down the hall.

"You have a lot of people in that house..." Týr says, hand still in Kaoru's as the brunette drags him further away from the house. "…Your cousins are pretty cute." He points out and Kaoru suddenly comes to a stop, looking back to him. "They're off limits to you." Týr fumes, but keeps his voice level. "To me, huh? Why is that?" Kaoru looks away; his face getting red with what Týr assumes is anger. "Because I said so." "Well, for your information I don't have any interest in them anyways. Just because they're pretty doesn't mean I want to date them." Týr says, his annoyance now coming through. "Ah, then they aren't off limits." Kaoru says and Týr twitches.

"You're pissing me off." The smaller teen warns and Kaoru looks at him. "I don't want anyone dating…" "Your cousins? Well I have no interest in it, but someone will come along and take them eventually." Týr says annoyed and Kaoru sighs. "Yeah…I know." They fall into a silence as they reach Týr's house, Kaoru letting go of his hand and blushing a little. Týr blushes as well until he realizes something; Kaoru was ahead of him the whole time.

How does Kaoru know where he lives?

* * *

Inside Týr's house:

Týr eyes Kaoru wearily as he brings tea into his room. They don't live close enough to each other for Kaoru to just know where he lives. So the fact he lead him here on his own is weird. "…How…did you know where I live?" Týr asks, setting the tea on his night stand and sitting on his bed. "Hm..? Oh, my cousin Im Yong Soo was…walking…in this general area and when I was sent to find him I saw you go into your house." Kaoru looks at him curiously. "Did you think I was stalking you or something?" Týr looks away. "No…" Kaoru smirks a little. "Someone is full of themselves." "…I am not."

Týr lies down on his bed and Kaoru sits up against it on the floor. "…This is the first time you've had someone over, isn't it?" Kaoru asks and Týr blushes. "How many houses have you been to?" The smaller teen asks and Kaoru lets out a small chuckle. "Good point, I've never been to someone else's house either." They sit in silence for a few minutes before Kaoru pulls out a Nintendo DS. "So…what do we do now?" Týr shrugs and pulls a book out from under his pillow. "Beats me…what did you plan on doing when we got here?"

Kaoru looks down. "I didn't…have a plan. Just wanted somewhere quiet to be for awhile." Týr nods and stretches a little, feeling something fluffy under his hand. His eyes go wide and he looks over at the panda pillow-pet he owns, quickly sitting up and hiding it under his blanket. "What was that?" Kaoru asks and Týr quickly goes back to looking in his book. "What was what?" He asks blankly and Kaoru narrows his eyes in suspicion. "What you just hid…" Týr twitches, this guy is way too perceptive. "I didn't hide anything. You're hallucinating at your old age." Kaoru turns to face Týr on the bed. "We're the same age."

"You don't know that." Týr says and Kaoru rolls his eyes. "What is so important to hide from me? Porn?" The brunette asks and Týr twitches. "I don't have porn! That stuff is disgusting!" Kaoru shrugs as he stands up and moves to get on the bed. "To each his own…" "Wh-what are you doing? You aren't allowed on my bed!" Týr says, reaching out and pushing on the brunette's chest. "I believe I am. I'm your guest after all." The taller teen points out, unaffected by Týr's attempts at keeping him off.

After some more attempts at keeping him off, along with some gracefully placed curse words on the smaller boy's part, Týr is joined by Kaoru on the bed. The brunette ignores the horrified look on Týr's face as he reaches under the blanket, searching for the object Týr hid. "C-can't you just leave it alone! It's not important! Cut it out!" Týr whines, trying to push him away from the object. "Ah. Got it." Kaoru says and pulls out the stuffed animal. "…You have a stuffed panda?" He asks as Týr begins to mentally shut down from embarrassment. "Týr?" "…" "It's pretty cute, actually." Kaoru says, plopping down right next to Týr on the bed as he runs his fingers over the fake fur. "And very soft…"

He looks over at the still embarrassed Týr and pokes his cheek. "Oi, Týr, what are you doing? …You ok…?" Týr snaps out of it and looks over at Kaoru, a serious look on his face. Kaoru has embarrassed him, so he will return the favor. "Yes, Kao-chan?" Týr asks dully and Kaoru's face goes bright red. "Wh-wha…t…did you…call…me…?" The brunette asks quietly and Týr tilts his head innocently. "What do you mean, Kao-chan?" Kaoru stiffens up and covers his face with one hand, attempting to hide the blush but only really hiding his mouth. "Y-you're teasing me." "I am. I told you not to go near that, but you didn't listen…Kao-chan." Týr says and Kaoru twitches a little. "But I said your pillow was cute. I wasn't teasing you with it." The smaller teen shrugs. "Your little nickname is cute, too." They both quickly go bright red, looking away from each other.

Týr actually called something relating to the boy he…dislikes…cute. This can't be good.

* * *

An hour later:

"You're supposed to kill that…" Týr mumbles over Kaoru's shoulder, the brunette now back on the floor. "Aren't you supposed to be reading?" Kaoru asks. "Aren't you supposed to be home?" Týr counters and Kaoru smirks a little. "Touché." "Indeed…now go back and kill it." Kaoru rolls his eyes and does as Týr said. "I went up three levels…?" Týr smirks. "I told you. If you just listen to me everything will be easier…Kao-chan." Kaoru's face goes bright red. "I thought you were going to stop calling me that." Týr shrugs. "I guess I lied."

Kaoru looks over to Týr. "You're an evil boy. Hiding it under your cu…cultured…appearance." The brunette mumbles and Týr looks at him confused. "Cultured appearance…?" "Um…yeah…for one thing while everyone else has the same old tie…you have this fancy bow around your neck." Kaoru points out, reaching over and touching the bow, making Týr blush. "I...don't like ties, they are boring." Týr says and Kaoru nods, moving his hand away. "Yes, that attitude right there. Along with all the books you have, not one novel. They are all books of other countries and history…and classic books like Dracula and William Shakespeare's work and random poems. This makes you cultured." Kaoru points out and Týr rolls his eyes. "Whatever, quit observing my room."

"…Týr…you have a guest?" Tore asks, suddenly at the door. Both boys jump and look over at him. "Wh-when did you…get home?" Týr asks at a loss for words. "Hmm…a few minutes ago. Mathias is now getting dinner ready…I should probably go watch him…Behave, and whatnot." Tore says before heading back downstairs. "…So that's Tore…wait…Mathias lives with you two?" Kaoru asks confused and Týr sighs. "Yes, he decided to come help us out…but that's really just his excuse to be around Tore constantly…" Týr says, a slight bitterness in his voice.

"You're jealous of him, aren't you?" Kaoru asks and Týr glares at him. "Mind your own business." "I can see where Mathias is coming from, though…wanting to spend as much time as possible with the person you love…" The brunette mumbles and Týr looks at him annoyed. "I never said he couldn't be with him…but does it have to be all the time? He's my brother, I should-!" Týr stops himself and looks at Kaoru, who is listening intently, in horror.

He just opened up to Kaoru…why did such a thing seem so easy?

* * *

Later:

Týr shows Kaoru out and the boy heads home. "So…who was that?" Tore asks and Týr sighs. "Kaoru…Wang…" "Aaahh, Yao's cousin. He seems like a good kid to become friends with." Týr twitches. "I'm not friends with him, I hate him." Tore looks at him blankly, a small light of amusement in his eyes. "You hate him…but had him over? …Why?" Týr looks away pouting. "I...I had no choice." "Why? Did he bully you into him coming over?" Tore asks, a strangely dark look coming over his face. "…Well…no…I just…couldn't say no…" Týr mumbles and a small smirk comes to Tore's lips. "You couldn't say no…because you wanted him over." "No, I hate him." The smaller teen says firmly and Tore looks at him unconvinced. Why is it so hard to believe Týr hates him?

"Why do you hate him?" Tore asks and Týr looks away. "He…has something I want…" "And what would that be?" The older brother asks and Týr frowns. "Nothing. It doesn't matter." Tore mimics his frown. "So you won't tell me, huh?" "Not a chance." Týr says firmly and goes to the living room, where Mathias is grinning like an idiot. "Hey there, Týr! Who's the boy? A boyfriend~?" The spiky haired blonde teases and Týr looks at him pointedly. "He's not even a friend. I hate him." "So…you don't invite anyone to your house for fifteen years, and when you finally do it's someone you hate?" Mathias asks and Týr nods. "That's right."

"Ok…and when you invite said hated person over…you end up spending over three hours with him. Something you don't even do with your brother because you both get bored after a few hours." The older boy points out and Týr blushes. "W-we weren't…it's not like we were talking the whole time or something…he played games and I read…" Mathias sighs dramatically. "Ohhh maaannnn! Sooo boring! Why would he stay if he DIDN'T like you? He'd have to be crazy!" Týr goes bright red. "H-he isn't…he doesn't...! I-idiot…"

Mathias' eyes light up. "Oooohhhhh~! You're embarrassed~! Týr likes Kao-!" Tore cuts Mathias off with a swift kick to the face. "Go to bed. Now." The older blonde pouts and leaves the room. It never ceases to amaze Týr just how whipped Mathias is by his older brother. "He's wrong." Týr points out and Tore rolls his eyes. "Sure he's wrong." Tore sits down next to Týr on the couch. "He's completely wrong." "Naturally." Týr pouts, knowing Tore doesn't believe him. "I don't like Kaoru and he doesn't like me. We were just bored." Tore nods. "Of course. So…since you two were just bored…that would make this a onetime thing and you definitely didn't make plans for tomorrow…since it's a onetime thing." The older brother points out in his normal apathetic tone and Týr twitches. "Of…of course…"

Making plans for Saturday isn't making plans for tomorrow, after all. It's only Thursday. …Stupid Tore.

* * *

A/N: God what I wouldn't give for Týr's bookcase...And to have someone as whipped as Tore has Mathias...XD And Kaoru's cousins aren't singing a real song...just random words I put together...I wanted it to sound naughty in the begining XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own hetalia, or panic at the disco

**His First Impression**

Chapter Three: He Did It For A Free Meal

* * *

It's Saturday afternoon and Týr is sitting on a stool in his kitchen eating a chocolate pudding cup when Tore comes up. "That boy you 'hate' is here." Týr looks over at him, spoon still in his mouth before removing it. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Tore." "Hmm…denial doesn't suit you, Týr." Tore counters before leaving the room. The smaller brother sighs and cleans up the counter before going over to Kaoru in the living room. "Hey Týr! Your buddy here is so cute!" Mathias exclaims and Týr stares at the two for a minute.

Kaoru is sitting in the couch, extremely uncomfortable with Mathias practically sitting on him in an attempt to be intimidating. "What are you doing, Mathias?" Týr asks unamused and Mathias grins. "I'm just getting to know your new buddy. Right, Kaoru?" He asks, playfully hitting the smaller teen's shoulder. "Right…" Kaoru mumbles and Týr tries to hold in a laugh. He can't lie, seeing Kaoru tortured by Mathias is pretty amusing. "Well then, perhaps you two can play and Tore and I will go out and do something." Týr teases in a blank voice and Mathias and Kaoru immediately jump up.

Tore looks over at Týr annoyed as Mathias clings to him and Týr inwardly curses himself as Kaoru grabs him. "I want to be with my Norge!" Mathias exclaims and Kaoru nods. "I came to see you." Týr rolls his eyes in unison with Tore before the two brother's push the other boys off. "Let's just go." The smallest teen mumbles and Kaoru nods, following him out. "Mathias is creepy…he made me feel like I was taking his daughter out on a date or something…" Kaoru says and Týr twitches, glaring at the brunette. "Don't compare me to a girl…" Týr warns and Kaoru smirks. "But you're cute like a girl." "But I can kick your ass like a boy." The smaller teen points out and Kaoru laughs a little.

"So, what should we do today?" Kaoru asks and Týr pouts. "How the hell would I know…?" Both boys come to a stop and look at each other. "…So…what do we do…?" Kaoru asks and Týr looks at him confused. "What do…people usually do…when hanging out…?" Both boys go silent; reveling in the fact neither has really had a social life. "…What do your cousins do…?" Týr asks and Kaoru sighs. "They only hang out with their boyfriends…making out, going to movies, having romantic diners…"

The smaller teen blushes as his head is suddenly filled with images of him and Kaoru doing those things. "N-no! Wh-what about your female cousins? They don't have boyfriends!" Kaoru thinks for a minute. "They…do karaoke…" Týr blushes. "W-well…I'm sure there are no karaoke places around here…" "Actually there are. My cousin Kiku got them to put it in." Kaoru says and Týr blushes more. "W-well…I guess we can do that…I've never been to a karaoke place…" The brunette wraps an arm around his shoulders, making Týr tense up and blush.

"Wh-what are you doing…?" Týr asks flustered and Kaoru smirks. "I'm leading the way, Týr." The brunette leads a pouting Týr to a building he has never been to before. "Wh-why have I never seen this…?" Týr asks and Kaoru shrugs. "You need to get out more. Our family comes here all the time." The smaller teen frowns. Of course they do. "Must be nice…" Týr mutters bitterly before inwardly kicking himself. "Hm? You and Tore do stuff, don't you?" Kaoru asks and Týr glares at him. "No, leave me alone!"

The brunette sighs and leads Týr into a small room with a karaoke machine and two couches. Both boys sit on opposite sides and Týr looks at the book of songs curiously. "Is this all the songs…?" Kaoru nods and Týr blushes. "M-most of them are love songs…" The brunette nods again and Týr looks up at him shyly. "Duet love songs…" Týr notices a smirk begin to form on Kaoru's face before the brunette quickly hides it. "Ohhh? How strange…" The smaller teen twitches. "You did this on purpose." "Why would I want to sing romantic duets with you?" Kaoru asks and Týr blushes. "I-I don't know…!"

They sit there in awkward silence, Týr staring at the binder full of songs until Kaoru reaches over the small coffee table and takes it for himself. "Wh-?" Týr glares at Kaoru as the older teen flips through the binder, looking at the songs. "Hm…I usually sing this song." He says, pointing to a solo song from the band Panic! At the Disco. "Oh…wow…I actually like them…" Týr mumbles and Kaoru smiles. "Good, you can sing it then." Týr blushes. "I-I can't be the one to sing first."

The brunette groans and sits back. "You're so difficult…" "I've never done karaoke before…" Týr mumbles and Kaoru rolls his eyes. "Then sing a duet with me." The smaller teen looks at him annoyed. "But those are all romantic!" "Singing a romantic song with me won't cause us to end up making out." Kaoru says, his calm voice masking his annoyance, and Týr gets flustered. "I-I-! Who said I was afraid of making out with you? Nothing in this world would make me want to do that!" The brunette rolls his eyes. "Well excuse me for being unattractive."

Týr blushes and stares at the floor, mumbling. "I-I didn't say that…" Kaoru perks up a little. "O-oh…?" They both fall silent. "A-a duet wouldn't be that bad…" Týr mumbles and Kaoru smiles a little. "Alright then, which one?" They find a song and sing it, Týr reluctantly being impressed with Kaoru's singing voice. "Your voice is good, Týr." Kaoru says and Týr blushes, looks away. They continue singing random songs, more duets and all the solos in the book, until both of their stomachs growl over the sound of the music.

"…I'm hungry…" Týr mumbles and Kaoru nods. "Where would you like go?" The smaller teen looks at him confused. "Go? Like, who's house?" Kaoru laughs a little. "Like what restaurant?" Týr blushes. "R-restaurant? I-if we're gonna eat out shouldn't it be fast food…? I mean…we don't have the money for…" Kaoru holds up his wallet and smiles. "We actually DO have the money for it. Besides, I like eating at restaurants." Týr sighs and puts the microphones and book of songs away before following Kaoru out.

"So where do you want to go?" The brunette asks and Týr blushes. "I-it's your money, you decide." Kaoru smirks. "You don't know any places, do you? I never thought I'd meet anyone who got out less than me." Týr glares at him. "Don't condescend to me, idiot." Kaoru laughs a little. "Just tell me what type of food you like and I'll choose a place." "I like…Chinese…" Týr mumbles and Kaoru smiles, making Týr blush. "I-I'm not saying that for your benefit! So don't look at me like that!" Kaoru shrugs. "Of course. Well, I know a great Chinese place. Come on, Týr." He grabs Týr's hand and leads him off.

Why does Kaoru keep grabbing his hand…?

* * *

Chinese Restaurant:

Týr looks around and frowns. "This is…weird…" He mumbles, looking at the tables full of couples and families. "How is it weird…?" Kaoru asks and Týr twitches a little. "Are you blind…? It's full of families and couples." Týr points out and Kaoru shrugs. "What's your point?" The smaller teen rolls his eyes. "Alright, be that way then…" He follows Kaoru and the waitress to a seat, Kaoru talking to the woman in Chinese the whole way there.

They grab some food and Kaoru grabs two pairs of chopsticks. "Here." He says, handing a pair to Týr as he takes the boy's fork. "I-I'm not using those…." Kaoru smirks. "You don't know how." "No, I don't." Týr mumbles in embarrassment and Kaoru moves to sit next to him. "Here, I'll show you how to use them." Kaoru places the chopsticks in Týr's hands and places his fingers in the right place. "Got it?" The brunette asks and Týr stares at the chopsticks intently, trying to distract himself from the feeling of his chest pounding out of his chest. "I-!" Kaoru cuts him off by holding his hand and moving it to grab a piece of chicken before bringing it to Týr's mouth. "You've gotta be kidding me…" Týr mumbles in distaste before leaning forward and taking a bite.

"There you go!" Kaoru says awkwardly before hastily returning to the other side of the booth. Týr frowns and stares at the chopsticks before trying to grab another piece of chicken and having it fall. "Damnit!" He hisses and continues to grab at it with the chopsticks until giving up and pouting. "Don't pout, just eat." Kaoru says, trying to hold in his snickers. "I can't eat, a certain boy took away my fork…" Týr points out before stabbing his food with the chopsticks before eating it.

Kaoru looks at him in awe for a moment before laughing. "That's how little kids eat with chopsticks!" Týr glares before taking another bite. "I could eat like an adult if I had a fork." Kaoru sighs and hands him his own fork. "Here." Týr takes it wordlessly and goes back to eating. "I'll get you to master chopsticks. It isn't that hard." Kaoru says before going back to eating, earning a glare from Týr.

This would be why Týr hates him. Aside from the family thing. Kaoru is WAY to presumptuous! Who said he wanted to learn chopsticks? Or that he was even going to hang out with Kaoru again! Ok, Týr has no illusions on that. Kaoru is the only person he's got aside from Sadiq. And he rarely sees Sadiq. If he wasn't so shy he would probably ask the man to hang out sometime out of the library, but he's cripplingly shy. Except with Kaoru, which is weird. The intense hatred probably overrides his shyness. …It could happen.

"Why do I have to learn to use chopsticks?" Týr asks and Kaoru shrugs. "If we decide to eat at my place anytime. Yao is very adamant on us using chopsticks. Even his Russian boyfriend Ivan is forced to use them." The smaller teen twitches. Damn, now he actually does need to learn to use them. …NOT THAT HE PLANS ON GOING TO KAORU'S HOUSE. Oh who is he kidding? He's totally going to Kaoru's house at some point. Not because he wants to, though.

They finish eating and head out, Týr trying to ignore the intense stares they are receiving from a group of girls. Once they leave the building Týr begins to walk quickly. "What are you in a hurry for?" Kaoru asks amused. "A group of girls is leaving now, too and they were staring at us…" Týr mumbles and Kaoru laughs a little. "Afraid to talk to girls?" "No, I don't like being pestered by them. They're annoying." The smaller teen points out and Kaoru shrugs. "I'm used to it thanks to my cousins." "Well I'm-!" "HEY THERE~!" Both boys look behind them to see four girls grinning at them.

Týr feels his left eye twitch as he glares at Kaoru. This is all his fault. "Hello ladies." Kaoru says sweetly and the girls squeal. "What are you boys doing tonight?" One of them asks and Kaoru smiles. "We are heading home now." The girls frown and Týr smirks a little. Kaoru wants to only be with him…er…doesn't want to be with the girls either! "Well…perhaps we could all go home together~?" A different girl offers and another one nods. "It's dangerous for us girls out alone!"

Týr and Kaoru frown. It's true, girls shouldn't be out alone at night. And from the look on Kaoru's face he can't just leave them there, either. Damned morals. "Alright, let's go. We'll bring you girls tot the bus stop…" Kaoru says and Týr sighs. "Yay~!" The girls grin, each taking an arm of the boys'. "You two are so sweet! I'm Carol by the way!" A tall brunette says, clinging to Týr. "Oh! I'm Janice!" A blond attached to Týr's other arm says. "My name is Sandy!" Another blond on Kaoru's arm says and finally the last girl with platinum blonde hair smiles up at Kaoru. "I'm Tanya."

Týr rolls his eyes at the girls. American women were so much bolder than the women he knew in Iceland. "I'm Kaoru, and this is Týr." Kaoru says, pulling Týr out of his thoughts. "Who said you could tell them my name?" Týr asks and the girls whine. "You don't want us to know your name? Whhyyy?" The girls ask and Týr shrugs them off his arms when they reach the bus stop. "Why should a bunch of girls I'll never see again my name?" Before they can say anything Týr grabs Kaoru's hand and drags him off.

"You really don't like girls, do you?" Kaoru asks amused and Týr looks at him. "No, I don't. I never have." The brunette looks at him confused. "Why?" "Because all they do is break hearts to get what they want…" Týr says bitterly and Kaoru frowns. "A girl broke your heart?" "That's none of your business." The smaller teen says before they finally reach his street and he calms down. "You don't have to walk me home…" Týr mumbles and Kaoru smiles at him. "I can't let you go home alone. It's dangerous out alone."

The smaller teen pouts. "I'm not a girl…I can handle myself." Kaoru looks up as if thinking for a minute before smiling at him again. "I'll feel better if I see you home." Týr rolls his eyes as they reach his door. "Well, I'm home." Kaoru nods and pats him on the head. "I had fun today, Týr. Thank you for coming with me." Týr blushes and turns away. "Good night, Kaoru." He mumbles before going inside. Leaning against the door he listens to Kaoru leave, a dark blush creeping onto his face.

He's probably just imagining things, there is no way he'd do such a horrible thing…but still, the question has popped into Týr's mind; did he just go on a date with Kaoru…?

* * *

A/N: Ugh...I don't know...this was supposed to be so much better...and then it failed...I don't even know where those chicks came from! I was watching something where some chick clung to a random dude and it just...happened in here...lD Why? Because we AALLLL know that Iceland and Hong Kong would be popular with their looks IRL. But yeah...THIS ONE SUCKED AND I APOLOGIZE!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

**His First Impression**

Chapter Four: He Did It For Sadiq

* * *

Týr heads to the library, smiling a little and humming a song. Yes, he really likes the library. Not to mention no Kaoru today. And actually seeing Sadiq. He's so damned cool. Far cooler than that stupid Kaoru. He walks into the library and immediately goes to the basement where the nonfiction section is to look at history books. "Ahhh! Bocchan! Hey there!" A deep voice calls and Týr smiles a little. "Hello Sadiq, I see you're still using Japanese…" Sadiq laughs a little. "Yeah. Heracles' best friend is from Japan…so…I hear it all the time now. ALL. THE. TIME." Týr sighs. "Pretty soon I'll be speaking random words from the Asian languages…"

Sadiq smirks. "That's right, I heard you've been hanging out with Kaoru quite a bit." Týr blushes. "H-how did you hear that?" "Kiku told me. He knows we're pals. You two should hang out with me and Heracles. Kiku and his boyfriend Nate, too if you want." Sadiq says and Týr looks at him confused. "Nate…he is…?" "That super tall guy from Netherlands." Týr nods. "I see…I don't know how many people I wan-Wait a minute. If we go out with two couples…is that like…? N-no way, we've already been on what was basically a date. I'm not falling for that again."

Sadiq smirks at him. "Ooohhh? Already been on a date? And you didn't tell me? I'm hurt~!" Týr glares. "Not funny old man." Sadiq mockingly pouts. "So cold~!" The teen grabs four large books from the shelf and looks at him. "What are you doing right now?" Týr asks and Sadiq grins. "Nothing, you hungry bocchan?" The teen nods and Sadiq helps him carry his books out, grabbing a bag from the librarian, before bringing the boy to his car. "Alright, where should we go, kiddo?" "The diner with the strawberry shortcake." Týr says as he sets the books in the back seat.

"Alright, let's go!" Sadiq says and Týr sits down. This guy is so much better than Kaoru. Damn…why does he keep thinking of Kaoru…?

* * *

Diner:

Týr and Sadiq sit down and order. "So Týr, who is Kaoru to you, hmmm?" The man asks slyly and Týr glares. "I'm only spending time with him out of convenience. Nothing more." Sadiq nods. "Well, just don't make him a sex toy o-!" "I-I would never sleep with him. I hate him!" Týr says and Sadiq smirks. "You hate him…but you hang out with him more than me." "Th-that's only because you are always with Heracles and Kiku." The teen points out and Sadiq nods. "Yes, and you're shy with new people. Yet you did just fine with Kaoru, didn't you?" Týr blushes and stares down at the table. "Th-that's neither here nor there…"

The two continue talking, joking around a little, even to the point of making Týr laugh slightly. After a while Týr notices Kaoru come in. "A-ah…shit…it's Kaoru." He mutters, sinking into his seat, and Sadiq laughs a little, waving to Kaoru. "Hey! Over here!" Týr looks at him horrified. "Wh-whata re you doing? I thought we were friends old man!" He hisses in a whisper and Sadiq laughs. "You want him over here. Don't lie." Týr blushes. "I-! I do not!"

"..Hm…? Týr, who is this…?" Kaoru asks confused, a strangely dark look coming to his face. "This is Sadiq, a friend of mine." Týr says and Sadiq smiles, waving to him. "Hey." Kaoru nods and sits next to Týr, sitting close to him in the booth. "So…you two are friends…" He mumbles and the other two nod. "But I thought you never hung out with anyone." Kaoru points out and Sadiq laughs a little. "I'm pretty busy with my boyfriend. And as you know, Týr doesn't do well with new people!"

The brunette's eyes light up and he smiles. "That's very true, but you should meet his boyfriend Týr. It's only polite, since you're friends." Sadiq nods. "I was just telling him that he and you should come hang out with us!" "That sounds great." Kaoru says and Týr groans, sinking further into his seat. "I hate you both…" He mumbles and the other two smile at him. "Lies." They say in unison and Týr rolls his eyes. "You're right…I only hate Kaoru."

The other two just sigh and Kaoru takes Týr's fork, taking a bite of his cake. "YOU-!" Týr fumes and gets cut off by Kaoru, ignoring him. "Hm…maybe I should get a piece." The smaller teen looks away pouting in annoyance. "This is why I hate you…" Kaoru shrugs. "I'm fine with it." Týr groans and pushes on Kaoru's shoulder. "Get away." "No, I'm comfortable here." Kaoru says calmly, moving closer to piss him off. "No you're not. Go sit with Sadiq. Or far away." Týr says, blushing as he comes closer.

Sadiq sits there watching the two, a lopsided grin on his face. "You get along so well." Týr glares at him. "NO WE DON'T." "Why thank you, Sadiq. I think so, too." Kaoru says and moves closer still to Týr. "Get. A. WAY." Týr says bitterly, bringing his legs up to push on Kaoru. "Týr, I've never seen you act so childish." Sadiq says, the grin still on his face, and Týr looks over at him annoyed. "I'm not being childish." "You're pushing Kaoru away from you with your feet…I'm pretty sure that's childish." He points out and Týr twitches.

Kaoru suddenly stops moving closer, making Týr and Sadiq look over at him confused. The young brunette is frozen, staring at one of the waitresses. "…Who is that?" Týr asks him and he remains silent. "Hey, are you listening?" He asks annoyed and Kaoru continues staring silently. "I believe little Kaoru might have a crush on someone~!" Sadiq coos and Týr fumes. "D-don't ignore me for a stupid girl, Kao-chan." The small boy says making Sadiq snicker and Kaoru look at him annoyed. "Don't call me Kao-chan." He says firmly and Týr glares. "Don't ignore me for a girl."

"Someone's jealous~!" Sadiq teases and both boys blush. "Y-you're jealous, Týr?" Kaoru asks and Týr glares. "No! I simply think if you're gonna force yourself into someone else's table it's polite to at least tell them why you're staring at other women-er-! W-women! Just…women…" Týr mumbles looking away, horrified with himself. He really does sound jealous! "Just…women…hm…" Kaoru bring his lips to the boy's ear. "Don't be jealous. She's 'just' a 'woman'. It's a girl that I don't like." He says, pulling away from the red-faced boy.

"Why stare if you don't like her?" Sadiq asks and Kaoru looks at him. "Because I was making sure she didn't see Týr." "Ohhh? Why can't she see Týr?" The older man asks, obviously amused by all of this. "She hates him. If she saw him, especially with me, she would throw a fit." Kaoru says blankly, stealing the still flustered Týr's drink. "Hey-! …" Týr groans and Kaoru smirks at him before drinking from the boy's straw. "D-DON'T DO THAT!" The smaller teen yells and Kaoru pouts. "It's not like I have cooties…" "We don't know that." Týr counters and Kaoru smirks again, leaning closer to him. "I guess the only way to find out is for you to kiss me."

Sadiq laughs a little as Týr lets out a small squeak and tries to move away. "S-stop invading my personal space!" "So cute with your flirting~!" He coos and the two boys blush more. "W-we're not flirting!" Týr hisses and Kaoru just remains silent. "Well you two, why don't we go get my Heracles and go somewhere~?" Sadiq offers and Týr shrugs. "I guess…" They all get up and pay before piling into Sadiq's car. "You two get in the back, and don't do anything too naughty~!" Sadiq teases and Kaoru smirks. "We'll try." Týr looks at the boy. "Touch me and I'll murder you." He warns, unwillingly realizing Kaoru is the only reason he's finally gained the confidence to meet Sadiq's boyfriend. Stupid boy. God he hates him.

* * *

Heracles' place:

Sadiq heads to the door and Heracles answers, a cat in his arms and another on his head. "Hello Sadiq…" Heracles says before looking over to Týr and Kaoru. "Hello Týr and what I assume is Týr's boyfriend." "Hello." Kaoru says calmly and Týr glares at him. "You're not my-! He's not my boyfriend!" Týr says to Heracles, who smiles a little. "Of course not. Come on in." He says, ushering them all inside. "He's not." Týr says pointedly and Heracles shrugs. "Far be it from me to say you're in denial." Kaoru quickly grabs Týr's shoulders and pulls him back. "We'll wait in the car." "Why would I wait alone with you? It's these things that make people think-!" Týr's rant is cut short as Kaoru drags him out of the house.

"They're interesting." Heracles says and Sadiq laughs. "They're very cute! So jealous and in denial!" The Greek sighs and puts his cats down. "Kids usually are…" Sadiq nods. "Yes, including us at first." Heracles nods and Sadiq kisses him on the cheek. "Let's go before they start making out in your car." Sadiq laughs. "Ah man, I love you!" Heracles rolls his eyes. "If me talking about kids making out in your car makes you love me…I'm worried." Sadiq pouts. "Don't make me sound like a pedo." "I didn't, you did that yourself." Heracles points out and Sadiq sighs.

As the two men talk inside Týr gets dragged into the car by a very calm Kaoru. "Wh-why does everyone think we-? Ugh…this is your fault…" Kaoru laughs a little. "I never heard anyone but them say it." Týr blushes and looks away. "R-right…no one else has said it…" Kaoru smirks. "Who was it?" "Wh-what does it matter? It isn't true." Týr points out and Kaoru's smirk widens. "You're brother said it, didn't he?" "Shut up." The smaller teen mumbles and Kaoru grins. "I see…"

Týr frowns and looks away. Why does it matter to Kaoru so much anyways?

* * *

Bowling arena:

Týr looks down at his bowling shoes in disgust. "Bowling…? Really…?" Kaoru smirks. "You've never bowled either, have you?" The smaller teen blushes. "Sh-shut up!" Sadiq looks at him amused. "You really don't ever get out, do you?" Heracles smiles. "I can teach you if you want." Týr looks at him shyly. "R-really…?" Kaoru fumes next to Sadiq, who smirks at him. "Ohoh! Jealous, much?" Sadiq teases and Kaoru blushes. "I...n-no…we're just friends. It's not like I don't want him to make other friends…" The smaller brunette mumbles and Sadiq laughs a little.

"I know, I know. You just don't want his other friends to be as close to him as you, right?" Sadiq asks and Kaoru blushes more. "H-how do you know…?" "I was in your shoes once with Heracles. He absolutely hated me for reasons I didn't understand. But I liked him ever since we met, so I made sure to get as close as possible. He would yell at me, hit me, try to sick his cats on me; it never fazed me. I kept getting closer and closer as he kept fighting it." Kaoru looks at him. "H-how did you…get him…?" He asks shyly and Sadiq smiles. "I came to his house and kissed him. Took a while though. We met when we were five and I didn't kiss him til we were thirteen." Kaoru looks at him in shock. "FIVE YEARS? I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!"

Sadiq laughs. "You won't need to! I did because I was five at first. My hormones didn't kick in til I was twelve." Kaoru groans. "So I have to wait a year? I've wanted him since he first moved here." The Turk grins and pats him on the head. "Just wait, little guy. You probably won't have to wait that long. Sixteen year olds work faster than twelve year olds, after all." Kaoru sighs in relief. "That's true."

"C-careful!" Heracles gasps, making Kaoru and Sadiq look over just in time to see Týr drop his bowling ball on his foot. "Skítur!" Týr hisses and Kaoru walks over to him. "That looks painful…" "It's fine." The smaller teen says pointedly and Kaoru shrugs, scooping him up and carrying him over to the seats. "I-I could have walked over here." "Don't lie, Týr." Kaoru says as Heracles comes over. "Does your foot hurt really bad?" He asks, feeling a little guilty, and Týr smiles a little at him. "It's fine." Sadiq comes over laughing. "Oh man! Leave it to you to get hurt like that, bocchan!"

Kaoru looks to Týr confused as the boy glares at Sadiq. "Bocchan…? Why is he calling you that?" "Because he's a sarcastic old man." Týr says and Sadiq nods. "I am, I am. Well, as a responsible adult I will bring you home now. Since you're injured." The teen pouts. "I don't want to go home…" Sadiq smiles. "And why not?" "No one's there." Týr mumbles and Kaoru looks at him confused. "Where are Tore and Mathias?" "They went to stay the night at Tore's friend Tino's house." Kaoru frowns. "Then…" "Have Kaoru spend the night!": Sadiq says quickly, catching both boys off guard. "H-huh…?" They both ask in shock and Sadiq nods.

"Yes, Kaoru can take care of you for the night! You two are friends, you'll have fun! We'd come, but…well…" Sadiq stalls, trying to find an excuse. "We have to get up early in the morning to meet up with Kiku and Nate." Heracles says and Sadiq nods. "Yes! So we will drive you there and you two can hang out!" Týr looks over to Kaoru embarrassed. "K-Kaoru doesn't have any clothes…" Sadiq pats the platinum blond on the head. "Don't worry about it! We'll stop by his place so he can get some clothes!"

Týr blushes a little and sighs. "Fine…I guess. I-if Kaoru wants to…" Kaoru smirks. "I suppose I can babysit you for the night, Týr." "Shut up." Týr says quickly and Sadiq grins. "Great! Let's get going then!" Kaoru stands in front of Týr so the boy can climb onto his back. "You sure you'll be ok?" Heracles asks Týr, who nods shyly. "I-I'll be fine…it's nothing big…it'll go away by the end of the night…" The Greek smiles a little and pats him on the head as they gets into the car. Týr looks over to Kaoru and then to Sadiq before sighing.

How did it come to this point…? Stupid bowling ball.

* * *

A/N: I don't know how badly it'd hurt to have a bowling ball fall onto your foot...but I'm guessing a whole hell of a lot. I mean, I can't walk for a few minutes when i drop a binder on my foot...of course I'm super weak...we'll just say Tyr is super weak, too...lD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

His First Impression

Chapter Five: He Did It For Sleep

* * *

Týr inwardly cringes as Kaoru carries him into his house. Since they left the bowling arena his foot has began to hurt even more. Stupid bowling ball. He is NEVER going back. "Do you have anything here for pain, Týr?" Kaoru asks as he lays the boy on the couch. "Yeah…it's in the bathroom medicine cabinet." The brunette heads toward the bathroom as Sadiq and Heracles come in. "Ok bocchan, let me see your foot." Sadiq says, kneeling down in front of Týr's foot.

The teen frowns. "It's fine…" "No, no, we can't leave if your foot is broken or something." Sadiq says as he removes the boy's shoe and sock. He feels it, much to Týr's chagrin, and decides it isn't broken. "Alright! We will go get some stuff from the store for it and then you two are on your own! You know my number if you need anything else. We'll be right back." Sadiq says, patting Týr on the head before heading out with Heracles.

Kaoru comes back out with some medicine and a warm towel. "Let me see your foot." He says, holding a hand out, and Týr frowns. "I can do that myself. I'm not broken." Týr takes the towel and wraps it around his foot before looking over to Kaoru. He is staring at Týr in an almost overly blank stare. It's sort of creeping him out to be honest. "It's not broken, is it?" Kaoru asks and Týr shakes his head. "No, it's just swollen. Sadiq and Heracles are getting some medicine." The brunette lets out a noticeable sigh of relief. "That's good."

Kaoru sits in a chair near Týr and turns on the tv. After a few minutes Sadiq and Heracles return. "Alright! Here you go boys!" He hands a bag to Kaoru before patting Týr on the head again. Heracles then comes up to Týr and whispers in his ear. "Be careful with that medicine. It's pretty strong. It could make you a bit…loopy." Týr twitches, getting what he means. "Even loopy I would never-!" Heracles smirks at him, silencing the boy, before heading out with Sadiq.

"So...are you hungry?" Kaoru asks and Týr frowns. "Kind of…" The brunette smiles at him. "Then I will go make us something." Týr groans. "Just…don't make any chicken feet or anything like that." Kaoru rolls his eyes. "No, you'd much rather prefer cute little lambs." "Watch it Kaoru." Týr says bitterly, he's not a fan of lamb anyways. "Lots of people eat lamb. Not only people from Iceland eat it. And I myself don't even eat it." Kaoru shrugs and gets up. "How would you like…something Italian? That's a pretty safe country for cuisine. Everyone loves their food." Týr nods. "Sounds good." Kaoru smiles at him. "Pasta it is."

Týr watches him leave and curls up in a blanket on the couch. "Hey…Týr…" Kaoru calls, poking his head into the room. "Hm…?" "Um…well…do you want me to leave after you eat? I mean, I know you don't like me…so…I can just wait til you're done and bring you to bed." He says and Týr frowns. He hates Kaoru, but for some reason the thought of him leaving makes Týr…sad. "U-um…what if I need something in the middle of the night?" Týr asks in a lame attempt to get him to stay without saying the evil words he REALLY doesn't want to.

"I can call Tore and Mathias."Kaoru counters and Týr twitches. "I-I don't want to bother them…" "The I can send Kiku over. He's really good with injuries." Týr snaps and sits up, glaring at him. "I-I don't want you to leave, alright?" Kaoru looks at him surprised before frowning. "You don't want me to leave…? Or you don't want to bother anyone else?" Týr groans and lies back down. "I don't want you to leave. It…it would be too much of a hassle to have someone else come." Kaoru looks at him. "But you don't want me here, right? I don't exactly want to be somewhere I'm not wanted." Týr feels a blush come to his face and covers himself with his blanket before mumbling. "I didn't say…you were unwanted…"

Kaoru blushes a little and looks away. "O-oh…I should…go check on the food." He says in his normal calm tone before walking away. Týr noticed it though, the nervousness in his voice. As much as he hates to admit it he's known Kaoru long enough, and paid enough attention, to know what the boy is feeling.

A few minutes later Kaoru comes back with the pasta and Týr sits up, both of them sitting on the couch. "This is actually good…" Týr mumbles and Kaoru smiles. "It should be, pasta is a popular dish in Hong Kong." The smaller teen rolls his eyes. "A simple thank you would have sufficed…." Kaoru shrugs and eats. They finish and Kaoru brings the dishes to the sink before rejoining Týr on the couch. "Have you actually had any of that medicine…?" Kaoru asks and Týr looks away.

"No. I don't want to deal with the…side effects…with you around." Týr mumbles and Kaoru looks at him confused. "What? You don't want to be loopy with me around, huh? Fine, don't then. Deal with the pain. The agonizing, horrible pain." The smaller teen glares at him. "Shut up." "Swallow your pride, and the medicine, and I'll shut up." Kaoru counters and Týr pouts. "You're not funny." "I'm hilarious. Now take the medicine." The brunette points out and Týr looks away. "NO."

Kaoru groans and gets up, grabbing the medicine and moving the coffee table so he's in front of Týr. "What are you doing…?" Týr asks nervously and Kaoru leans forward, taking the boy's china and tilting it up. "Last chance, you take it or I'll make you take it." Kaoru warns and Týr glares, tightly closing his mouth. "You're pretty stubborn, aren't you?" The brunette sighs and tries to open his mouth with his thumb. "Open your mouth." Kaoru orders and Týr glares, keeping his lips tightly shut. "My god you are annoying." The brunette groans and climbs onto Týr's lap, making the boy gasp.

"Open." Kaoru orders again and Týr turns his head away, trying to fight the deep blush forming on his face. "Týr…open your god damned mouth." Týr rolls his eyes and flips him off. "Not cute, Týr." Kaoru says and places the pill up against Týr's lips. The smaller boy shakes his head and tries to push him off. "This is for your own good." The brunette points out before stopping and sitting back on Týr's lap, trying to think of a way to get him to take it.

As soon as he meets with the boy's flustered face he gets an idea. "Take it or I'll kiss you." Týr pales and Kaoru smirks. "Annnd since obviously a simple kiss on the lips won't get you to open your mouth…I'll have to use my tongue…" The smaller teen frantically reaches out and takes the pill from him before reaching past him and grabbing his drink so he can swallow it. "Good boy." Kaoru says as he gets off him. "I hate you, bastard." Týr says venomously and Kaoru shrugs.

"I couldn't care less." "If I start acting weird it's all your damned fault." Kaoru smirks. "I look forward to it." "Hmph!" Týr pulls the blankets over his head and lies on the couch. "Pout all you want." Kaoru says and sits in a nearby chair. "I will, you jerk." Týr mumbles and Kaoru laughs a little. "You're surprisingly cute when you pout, Týr." Kaoru teases and Týr goes bright red, retreating to under his blanket. Bothered, and confused, by the fact his heart is racing. It must be the medicine.

* * *

A few hours later:

Týr pouts at Kaoru. "Kao-chaaannn~!" The boy coos and Kaoru looks over at him, his face going redder by the second. "Wh-what is it…?" Týr smiles lazily. "Hmmm…nothing…I just like saying Kao-chan. It's so cute…" Kaoru smirks at the boy. "I am very much liking this attitude of yours on pain pills." Týr nods. "I bet you do." Kaoru laughs a little and Týr sits up. "Kao-chan. You should sit with me. Oh no! Go get a dessert for us and THEN sit with me." Týr says smiling and Kaoru nods. "Alright, Týr."

He gets up and comes back in with some ice cream. "Here you go." Týr grins and takes it. "Thank you, Kao-chan." Kaoru laughs a little and sits down, eating. "You know, you're pretty cute like this." The brunette says, blushing a little. Týr looks at him blankly for a second before smirking. "And you're pretty cute when you blush, Kao-chan." Kaoru looks at him sadly. "It's a shame you aren't like this normally." Týr smiles. "I think you're cute when I'm 'normal', too. That doesn't mean I can't hate you." Kaoru sighs. "Yeah, that's true…I guess. It sucks you think that way though." Týr looks at him confused. "Why? Don't you hate me, too?"

Kaoru laughs and shakes his head. "I don't hate you. Far from it, actually." The smaller teen raises a brow. "…Why not?" "Why would I?" "Cause I hate you, duh." Kaoru rolls his eyes. "What does that have to do with me hating you? You don't hate someone immediately just because they hate you." Týr looks at him amazed. "…Really? Weird…I don't really hate anyone but you…so I'm not too sure on how it works either. But um…how much do you…NOT hate me?" He asks shyly and Kaoru smiles at him, patting the boy on the head. "You're my best friend, Týr. And whether you admit it or not, I'm yours as well." Týr pouts. "Yeah…that's true I guess…" He sighs and finishes his ice cream before noticing some on Kaoru's cheek.

"Silly Kao-chan. You're all dirty!" Týr teases before leaning over and licking it off Kaoru's cheek. The brunette goes bright red and looks away. "Y-you need to go to bed. Like, now." "But we're watching TV. I'll behave, just let me watch it, please?" Týr asks pleadingly and Kaoru groans. "Fine." He leans back on the couch. "I'm going to remind you of this tomorrow when you pout all day for being embarrassed." Týr smiles. "Thank you."

They sit there in silence during a movie until Kaoru feels a weight on his shoulder. He looks over and sees Týr sound asleep on his shoulder and smiles. "Alright, time for bed, I guess." Kaoru whispers and picks the boy up, bringing him to his bed and laying him down. "Good night, Týr." He whispers and kisses him on the forehead. Blushing a little he moves away and goes to leave when Týr grabs his arm and pulls him back. "You have to sleep with me. I might need your help in the middle of the night." Kaoru blushes more and looks down at the boy. "I-I'll sleep on the floor then…" "No. Don't be stupid and get into bed with me." Týr says and Kaoru looks away and mumbles to himself. "That in itself would be pretty stupid…" "What?" The smaller teen asks and Kaoru sighs. "Nothing…"

He climbs into bed and sleeps next to the wall, facing away from him. "G-good night Týr." Týr yawns and curls up facing away from him. "Good night Kaoru." The smaller teen smiles to himself a little, deciding he likes having Kaoru in his bed.

* * *

Next morning:

Týr wakes up with a pair of strong arms around his waist and a face nuzzled in his hair. His face quickly goes white and he tries to escape, only to have the arms tighten around him. "K-Kaoru! Get off!" He commands and feels Kaoru move and let out a gasp before pulling away from him. "S-sorry. We didn't go to sleep like that." Týr eyes him suspiciously before remembering last night and blushing. "O-oh god…oh god…I..." Kaoru smirks a little. "You were very cute last night." Týr pouts and glares at him. "Don't call me cute." "That face is pretty cute, too." Kaoru teases and Týr looks away.

"I-I'm never taking that medicine again. And don't call me cute…" Týr mumbles before looking back at Kaoru, blushing a little. "And get out of my bed." "Right, right, I'll make breakfast. What do you want?" Kaoru asks and Týr sighs. "French toast." "Coming right up." The brunette says before getting out of bed and heading door. "W-wait…I you can't leave me in bed. Carry me downstairs. This is my house, you know." Týr says and Kaoru laughs. "Of course. You're majesty." Kaoru teases as he picks up Týr, who reluctantly wraps his arms around his neck. "You're getting awfully cocky, Kaoru." "Can I not be? We are best friends after all, you admitted it yourself." Týr fumes in silence.

He is NEVER taking that medicine again with Kaoru around. Pained foot be damned!

* * *

A/N: UUUUGHHHHHHHHHH I have a research paper to do...and what am I doing...? Writing stories...lD Very responsible. AAANNNNYYYYHOOOWWWW I like writing loopy Tyr. He's out of it, but not SO out of it that it's insane...I think...that's what I was trying for at least...anyways...off to work on another story...er...my research paper...ciao~!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own hetalia

**His First Impression**

_**Chapter Six: He Did It to Escape the Rain**_

* * *

It has been a month since Týr and Kaoru began spending time together. In fact, since Kaoru spent the night that first time they have spent the night together pretty much every weekend. Not through asking or planning it, but by something else always coming up and leading to that. It's always been Týr's house, too. Kaoru seems to be trying to keep them away from his. Týr is also getting closer to Sadiq and Heracles. The four of them are always hanging out on the weekends at movies, food places, and pretty much everywhere but the bowling arena. Kaoru refuses to have Týr go back there for some reason, even though Týr himself wouldn't mind trying again.

Also, while he hates to admit it, Týr is hating Kaoru less and less. He is still jealous of him, but the gap between hatred and jealousy are beginning to become larger. He doesn't like him or anything, he just doesn't loathe him. Of course he hasn't said that to Kaoru and he never will. Kaoru probably knows though. Especially since earlier this week Týr had actually went to him instead of the other way around.

So here they are, at a skating rink strangely enough. Sadiq and Heracles are getting them skates as Týr and Kaoru sit on a bench and wait for them. "It's so cold in here." Kaoru says in his monotone voice and Týr shrugs. "It's nothing compared to Iceland." He looks over surprised when he feels Kaoru sit closer to him. Týr goes to protest, or move away, until he feels the brunette shiver a little. Sighing to himself he presses his side against Kaoru's, catching the older teen off guard.

"Well well well, hello you two~!" Sadiq laughs and hands them their shoes. "I got you some hot chocolate, Kaoru." Heracles says, handing the boy the drink. "O-oh…thanks…" Kaoru mumbles and takes it. "Don't worry about it! The hot chocolate will make the cold fade!" Sadiq says and Kaoru blushes a little. "Alright…" Týr watches silently as Kaoru drinks it until Sadiq pokes his shoulder. "Hey, Týr, not that I mind you staring at Kaoru because it's completely adorable, but aren't you going to put on your shoes?" Sadiq asks, waving the boots in front of the now extremely red Týr. "I-I wasn't staring." He says defensively and takes the skates.

Kaoru smiles at Týr and puts on his skates as well. "So, you boys ever do this before?" Sadiq asks and Kaoru shakes his head. "Not when I lived in Hong Kong and not here thanks to Yao. He hates cold things." Týr frowns. "I haven't…ice skated…" Sadiq stares at him for a minute before laughing. "You haven't done much, have you Týr?" Týr looks away. "Not really…." The Turk sighs and helps Týr stand up in his skates before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Ah, don't worry! I'll teach you and Heracles will teach Kaoru!"

Heracles nods and helps Kaoru up as well. "Yes, let's go." They help the boys into the rink and Kaoru grabs the wall with Heracles on his other side as he gets the hang of it. "You're really good at this, Kaoru." Heracles says and Kaoru looks over at him. "Thank you, I didn't ice skate but I used to roller blade a lot..." Týr looks over at them annoyed, holding onto Sadiq's arms for dear life. "N-not fair…" He mumbles and Sadiq laughs, holding the boy up. "Don't worry, you'll get it!"

Týr looks over to Kaoru and sees him skating on his own, a little shakily, but still skating. "Totally uncool…" He mumbles and let's go of Sadiq's arms and moving an inch, falling face first into the man's chest. "Oomph! Careful, Týr. You aren't ready yet." Týr frowns and holds onto the man again, his legs shaking underneath him from the slippery ice. "But Kaoru…" "Has more experience. Just take your time, you'll get it." Sadiq says comfortingly and Týr sighs.

They skate around the rink, Sadiq backwards and Týr hanging onto him for dear life. Soon they reach Kaoru and Heracles. "Hey you two." Heracles says and Sadiq grins at him. "Hey Heracles." He says and kisses the man on the cheek. "We're right here you know." Kaoru says before looking away from them and staring at Týr still clinging to Sadiq. "You know…I could probably help you out…s-so those two can hang out…" He says quickly and Týr stares at him. "…You just learned. I'd rather stay with Sadiq." The smaller teen says and Kaoru frowns a little. "Yeah, makes sense."

Sadiq grins at them. "Now now, why don't you try? I want to hug my little Heracles!" Heracles blushes a little and Týr holds onto him tighter. "N-no way. I don't want to rely on him." Kaoru frowns. "Ignore your pride for a minute would you?" He asks and grabs Týr, pulling him into his arms and backing them away from Sadiq and Heracles. "I...I...I...um…c-can't I go back to Sadiq?" Týr asks nervously and Kaoru holds onto him tighter. "I've got you, I promise you won't fall Týr." "I-I-I'm not going to learn anything w-with you h…holding onto me like this." The smaller teen points out and Kaoru blushes. "R-right…"

The brunette unwraps his arms from around the boy and takes his hands. "R-ready?" Kaoru asks and Týr eyes him pointedly. "You aren't ready to teach me anything on ice. I'm going back over to Sadiq." The brunette sighs. "I can do it. Sadiq wants to be with his boyfriend for a little bit. When they're done I'll bring you back to him." "…F-fine…" Týr mumbles and squeezes his hands tightly as Kaoru begins to skate backwards. The smaller teen tries desperately to keep his balance but ends up collapsing on top of Kaoru. "…Ow…" The brunette mumbles and Týr glares down at him. "See? I told you." Kaoru nods and sits up with Týr still on him. Not because he wants to be, of course, but because he can't get up on his own. "Yeah…you did…"

"Haha! That was adorable you guys!" Sadiq exclaims from behind Týr as he places his hands under the boy's arms and lifts him up. "You shouldn't have pushed him onto Kaoru, Sadiq." Heracles says annoyed as he helps Kaoru up and notices the boy wince when he touches his elbow. "Kaoru got hurt." He adds pointedly and Sadiq waves it off. "He's a kid, kids get hurt Heracles. Kaoru will be fine." He gives Kaoru a knowing grin, making him blush and look away. "Well, I suppose I will be taking little Týr elsewhere to learn. You two have fun~!" Sadiq exclaims before grabbing the boy's arms again and leading him away.

As soon as they are gone Heracles looks over to Kaoru. "You know…hurting his pride isn't going to score you points." Kaoru sighs and looks down at his elbow. "I know…I just…want to be the one helping him." Heracles smiles a little and pats him on the head. "With how little the kid gets out I'm sure you'll have the opportunity." Kaoru smiles a little. "That's true…" "Until then…Sadiq is a good teacher, so he'll be fine." The Greek says, watching Sadiq, and Kaoru smirks. "Can't keep your eyes off him for a minute, can you?" "I could say the same to you, Kaoru." Heracles counters and Kaoru blushes. "…Touché…" "Indeed."

After another hour they finally leave, Týr only able to stand up straight on the ice alone now. He was not made for ice skating strangely enough. "So…what do you two have planned now?" Sadiq asks and Týr looks at him confused. "Why does it have to be the two of us?" "I did not necessarily mean together." The Turk points out and Týr blushes, looking down. "I'm heading home…" Týr says and Kaoru nods. "Me too." Sadiq looks at them surprised. "But…it's Saturday…you always spend the night together on Saturdays…"

Týr and Kaoru blush. "W-well…I think Tore and Mathias will be home tonight…so…" Sadiq looks at him amused. "So it's only when you're home alone you have Kaoru over? Well, I wasn't told that…how suspicious…" He says, a smirk now growing on his face until Heracles begins pinching his cheek. "Leave them alone." "Ow! Ow! Heracles, be nice!" Sadiq whines and Heracles ignores him, looking over to Týr and Kaoru. "Well, we are heading home. See you two later." He and Sadiq wave goodbye to the boys and head out.

"Well, I'll see you later." Týr says and heads out, followed by Kaoru. "What? We can't walk together?" The brunette asks and Týr looks at him confused. "We don't live near each other." "We kind of do." Kaoru says and the smaller teen looks at him pointedly. "But we mostly don't." "Too bad, we're walking together." The brunette says and Týr groans, knowing not to argue with Kaoru once he's made up his mind. It's just a waste of time and air, since he doesn't listen one bit. "Fine."

They get to Týr's house and see a note on the door. "Hm…so they're gone again…" Týr mumbles, looking over the note. "What does it say?" Kaoru asks and Týr holds it up to him. "Tino is sick and Berwald is working overtime this weekend so Tore is taking care of him." The brunette frowns. "Hm…that sucks." "Yeah…" Týr mumbles, secretly waiting for Kaoru to come in like always and end up staying the night. "Well, I have to get home so I'll talk to you later. If you need anything just call." Kaoru says and heads off leaving a very shocked Týr alone on his own doorstep. Although you could never tell it by the look on his face.

Týr heads inside confused. Kaoru always stays the night when Tore and Mathias aren't there; whether it's Friday or Saturday, he stays regardless. He's even stayed both nights. What makes today so different? Týr's eyes widen and he shakes his head in disbelieve.

Why does he care…?

* * *

Later that night:

Týr sits in his living room, some random show on TV that he's not watching in favor of a historical novel. It's pouring out now and in reality, he is just waiting for a storm to start. Because that's how it works, right? The minute you are actually completely alone something that terrifies you will start up. He's fine though. A fifteen year old boy can handle himself during a storm. Besides, it isn't even storming yet.

He sighs to himself and places his book on the coffee table before grabbing something to eat in the fridge. He leans against the counter and contemplates going to his room for the night, at least then he won't have to see any lightning. Grabbing his book from the living room, he heads to his bedroom and begins to read again. His reading is cut short, however, when the phone rings. "Hello…?" "Hello Týr." Kaoru's voice says and Týr feels a strange calmness come over him. "What is it…?" He asks and there's a long pause from Kaoru's side before he speaks. "I wanted to check on you…it's supposed to storm you know. Really bad. Perhaps you should call Tore and see if Mathias can come back to your place…"

Týr raises a brow in confusion. How does Kaoru know he's afraid of storms? As if reading his mind, Kaoru speaks up again. "Tore told me once that you're afraid of them. So you shouldn't be alone…maybe Sadiq would-" "What about you?" Týr finds himself saying before covering his mouth in shock. They both remain silent for a while until Kaoru speaks up again. "I can't…I'm not allowed to leave tonight…" Týr rests his head against the wall as a sense of panic begins to build up in him. "I see…I...goodnight, Kaoru." "Wait-!" Kaoru's voice gets silenced by Týr hanging up.

He looks at the phone blankly. He could call Sadiq; he could call Tore, or Mathias. Yet all he wants is…Kaoru. Since when was Kaoru so important to him? Týr sits down on his bed and continues staring at the phone, different possibilities of who to call or what he can do running through his head. He could go to Tino and Berwald's. They would let him easily enough. But Tore would be busy with taking care of Tino and the idea of being afraid of something like a storm in front of a little kid like Peter didn't really sound to appealing.

That's his only choice, though…Kaoru said it was going to be a bad storm and it has to be pretty bed for Kaoru to classify it as such. He sighs and gets off his bed, goes and turns off all the lights, grabs his keys and a coat, and heads out with an umbrella. Tino and Berwald's house is only about ten minutes away. Like Kaoru's. But he's going to their house so that's what matters. He heads off to their place, lost in thought and getting drenched by the heavy rain flying around in the strong wind.

"Stupid Kaoru is totally useless…since when can't he leave his house on the weekends? He's just doing this to get back at me for hating him. God I hate him. Always there when you don't need him and then suddenly gone when you do." Týr mumbles to himself as he walks. "…He's probably having some sort of family night. That must be nice…stupid Kaoru." He says bitterly before an extremely strong gust of wind comes and blows his umbrella out of his hand and inside out. "SKÍTUR." The boy curses and lifts his jacket over his head. "Stupid, stupid Kaoru. I hate you. I hate you I hate you I hate you." Týr says to himself as he feels tears beginning to sting his eyes. "This is all your fault…idiot." He finally arrives at the door and takes a deep breath, going to wipe his eyes before realizing his clothes are soaked through.

"All his fault…" Týr says to himself before knocking. As soon as the door opens a strong wind comes and Týr shivers, his eyes tightly shut. "T-Týr…?" The small teen's eyes widen in horror and he looks up to see Kaoru at the door. "Wha…? No, I didn't…I was going to Tino's…" Týr says in a confused attempt to explain himself. "H-how did I get here…?" He asks himself, looking behind him at the road. "You're drenched, Týr. Get inside." Kaoru says, a sort of firmness in his usually monotone voice making Týr unable to refuse and walk in.

"Who was at the…? Aiiyyaaa! What is this, aru?" Yao asks, looking at the drenched Týr in shock. "I'm sorry…I was going to Tino's house. It isn't that far from here, so I'll just-" Týr gets cut off by Kaoru firmly grabbing his hand and leading him up to his room. He stands Týr next to the door inside his room and grabs some dry clothes for him. "Get out of those clothes." Kaoru orders as he searches for things small enough to fit Týr.

The drenched teen complies and begins taking off his clothes, trying desperately to find a dry spot on him somewhere to wipe the tears from his eyes in the vein attempt to hide that he had been crying. It's still possible Kaoru hadn't noticed. Soon he is naked, except his surprisingly dry boxers, and standing there shivering even more. "Here." Kaoru says and tosses a towel to him without looking back at the boy. Týr finds his chest tightening and tears forming again. Kaoru is mad at him. Of course he's mad at him, Týr would be mad if some idiot came to his house out of nowhere when he was trying to relax with his family too.

Kaoru finally finds some old pajamas and hands them to Týr. "Get dressed. I'll be right back." Týr gets dressed and sighs to himself, sitting against the bed on the floor. He's never done something so stupid before in his life. The weather must have confused him and brought him here rather than Tino's. He closes his eyes and tries to hold in his shivering. It would have been so much easier if he had gone to Tino's. Tore would have given him at least a little attention and no one would be mad at him for barging in. But instead he is at Týr's, whose cousin Yao now has to hate him if he didn't already.

He's brought out of his thoughts when warm hands cup his face and two thumbs wipe his eyes. "Týr…are you ok?" Kaoru asks softly and Týr's eyes snap open, his face going bright red. "I-I'm fine. There's just water still coming from my hair and into my face." Týr says in a lame attempt to cover up that he was crying. "Of course, it tends to do that." Kaoru says with a small smile and Týr blushes a little. "Y-yeah…so…Kaoru…I'm sorry…but…can I spend…the…night…?" Týr mumbles, looking away, and Kaoru blushes.

"Of course you can." Kaoru says and pulls him into his arms. Týr wants to protest, he really does, but the warmth and fact he's exhausted prevents him from it. "…Are you sure…? I'm sure Yao doesn't want me to…you can say no. Tino's is close by and I don't want to get you in trouble…although I really hate you right now." The brunette smiles and holds the tired boy closer. "You're confusing, Týr. Don't worry; Yao doesn't hate you or anything. He's worried actually. It's not often we get boys at the door drenched like a sewer rat."

Týr blushes and moves closer to him. For warmth, of course. "Oh. Right, I brought you some hot chocolate." Kaoru says and holds the cup in front of Týr, who takes it. "Thanks…" Týr mumbles and Kaoru laughs a little. "Wh-what's so funny?" The smaller teen asks annoyed and Kaoru shrugs. "I just find it funny…that while trying to seek comfort…you ended up with me." Týr pouts. "It wasn't on purpose." Kaoru smiles a little. "Which makes it even better." "…You're an idiot." The smaller teen mumbles into Kaoru's chest.

Kaoru sighs as a loud roar of thunder shakes the ground and Týr tenses up. "Well, at least that waited til you got here." "…Sh-shut up…" The brunette smirks down at the boy. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." "You're not funny, Kaoru." Týr mumbles and Kaoru shrugs. "Depends on who you ask. You should come here soaked more often. You make a cute drowned rat." Kaoru mumbles and Týr blushes. "Wh-what do you know?"

* * *

A/N: I don't even...I was writing my spamano pirate fic...and then took a break and read a prucan fic that was a sister fic to a hkxice fic...that i read...and loved...and then had to write this...Tyr is so OOC! But, you know, when someone is afraid they do stupid things. (I've ran to someone else's house countless times because of a storm when I was little...lD) And poor Tyr...at the ice rink...I had the same thing happen to me...my friend learned ice skating instantly and I...held onto our other experienced friend the whole time...I also thought it would be funny if Tyr, ICELAND, couldn't Ice skate...small things amuse me.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

**His First Impression**

_**Chapter Seven: He Doesn't Know Why He Did It…**_

* * *

Kaoru holds Týr as the storm continues, loud crashing thunder and bright bolts of lightning outside Kaoru's large window. "Hmm…I should make a note to always be around you when storms come. It's too cute." Týr twitches and pouts at him. "Stop calling me cute…" Kaoru goes to say something when a loud roar of thunder shakes the room, making Týr instinctively reach out and cling to him. "I've got you, Týr…" The brunette mumbles and Týr inwardly cringes. This whole situation is making him feel way to much like a girl. "This is annoying…" He mumbles and Kaoru smiles at him. "You can't pull off annoyed while you're trembling." Týr pouts. "I want to go home…"

Kaoru frowns and holds him closer. "I'm sorry…" "Why couldn't you come over anyways? I thought it was for a family night…but none of you were even in the same room…" Týr asks annoyed and Kaoru frowns. "I told you already…I just couldn't come." The smaller teen pushes him away angrily. "That's not a reason! We could have avoided all of this is you had come over!" Kaoru looks at him annoyed. "What does it matter if I'm there or not? You hate me, remember? Why spend time with someone you hate?" "B-because I don't hate you, idiot!" Týr yells and Kaoru blushes. "You don't…?" "Y-you can't hate…your best friend…" He mumbles and Kaoru smiles. "I see…"

"You annoy the hell out of me, though." Týr adds and Kaoru nods. "Ok." "I mean REALLY bad. Y-you're just too… Too… Why can't you just tell me why you couldn't come over? It isn't because you thought I hated you…right?" The teen asks and Kaoru frowns. "That isn't why…and I can't tell you why. At least not tonight." Týr stands up angrily. "That's it. I'm going home…" He turns and heads for the door, followed by Kaoru, when a large lightning bolt hits and cuts off the power.

Týr whimpers and hunches over on the ground, shivering. "A-ah…!" Kaoru frowns and kneels beside him. "Týr…stop being so stubborn for one night, would you?" "Th-then stop avoiding my question …" He looks over at him scared. "Do you…not like me anymore…?" Kaoru's eyes widen and he pulls Týr into his arms. "I could never dislike you, Týr. I lo-like you too much. Besides, I'm used to your stubbornness now." "I see…" Týr mumbles against his shoulder and Kaoru smiles. "…You still have to tell me." The smaller teen says and Kaoru twitches. "D-damn you. Look Týr, I really think it should wait." "And I don't. So tell me." Týr commands and Kaoru groans. "Fine…but you'll regret asking. You see…Yao…doesn't like all the time I'm spending with you and he said I had to stay home tonight and spend time with the family. Also, I don't want you here because Im Yong Soo has a thing for you." The brunette says and Týr rolls his eyes. "Im Yong Soo has a thing for everyone, Kaoru."

Kaoru sighs and goes to move away from Týr when another lightning bolt flashes in the window and the smaller teen clings to him. "H-he liked you…a lot…Týr. It was borderline stalker…no…it WAS stalkerish. That's how I knew where you live." Týr pales a little. "He's…over that…right…?" "Yeah, he's onto…I don't know his latest one. But he's over you." Kaoru says and Týr sighs in relief. "That's good…but I suppose this is your way of saying I can't come over here anymore…?" Týr asks and Kaoru shakes his head. "No, that's not what it is. I would like if you came over more…just as long as Im Yong Soo isn't here…and Yao isn't here…and…no one else is here." Kaoru mumbles and Týr sighs.

"I thought Im Yong Soo was over me…" "Well, it's a forced over you. But yeah, he is…ish." Kaoru says and Týr looks at him questioningly. "Ish? From a stalker to over-ish? Maybe I should stay away from here…No, I definitely should, Yao must hate me." Týr mumbles and Kaoru nods. "It's quite possible that he does." "E-eh? Don't agree with me on that." "Why not? If it's true, it's true." Kaoru says and Týr groans, burying his face in Kaoru's chest. "You're annoying…and I'm tired…" The brunette smiles and picks him up. "Then let's go to bed." Týr blushes and looks away. "Fine…but for the future; you can't carry me." He mumbles and feels himself snuggle up closer to Kaoru.

Since when did Kaoru smell so good and feel so warm…?

* * *

next morning:

Týr wakes up in one of Kaoru's silk pajama shirts and blushes. That means he undressed him. Which means…Kaoru…saw him…in only his… "Morning, Týr." Kaoru says and Týr jumps a little. "Y-you undressed me!" He whines and the brunette shrugs. "I kept your boxers on…for the most part." Kaoru says, smirking, and Týr glares. "Not funny." The brunette shrugs. "If you say so. By the way…last night…when I put you in my clothes…you were sniffing my shirt in your sleep." Týr goes bright red. "N-NO I WASN'T." "Um…yes you were. It was really cute." Kaoru says and Týr hides under the covers. "N-no it wasn't…shut up."

The brunette looks down at the blob of blankets amused. "Whatever you say." He reaches down and yanks the blankets off Týr. "Come on, we're getting you home before Tore has a heart attack." Týr groans in protest but gets up, knowing Tore will definitely have a heart attack if he isn't home soon. He grabs his clothes and goes to get dressed when he notices the bedroom door is slightly open. "Um…Kaoru…your door is open" Týr says and Kaoru looks over at it confused. "Hm…I thought I closed it…" He goes over to it and opens it wider, revealing his two female cousins and Im Yong Soo.

Týr and Kaoru twitch in unison. "What are you guys doing…?" Kaoru asks annoyed and Meilin smiles at him. "We were told by Yao that you brought the cute Icelandic boy over again~! We just wanted a peak!" The other two nod and Týr twitches. "…While he is changing…?" Kaoru asks and Im Yong Soo speaks up. "Who would pass up on a chance to see him change~?" Týr blushes and Kaoru twitches, pushing Im Yong Soo away from the door with his foot. "Go away. All of you." He orders before closing the door and locking it.

Týr goes to get dressed again when they hear voices outside the door. "Ohhh man! I wanted some pics!" Meilin whines. "At least we have some of him coming over drenched and changing then~! Kiku will love them when he gets home!" Im Yong Soo exclaims and Meilin coos. "Yes~! And those ones of him scared are just precious~!" "Yeah…I just wish Kao-chan wasn't in those…" Lien says quietly.

"I-I'm never…coming here again…" Týr mumbles and Kaoru nods. "That would be the best idea…" "It's just so cute that he missed Kaoru so much, isn't it~?" Meilin coos outside the door and Týr's face goes bright red. "He's so attached to Kaoru…lucky brat." Im Yong Soo mumbles and Kaoru blushes, opening the door. "GO. AWAY. NOW." The three of them nod and run down the hall. "…Sorry about that." Kaoru mumbles, closing and locking the door again.

"I-it's ok…" Týr mumbles, looking away and getting changed quickly. "I'd ask if you wanted to have breakfast here…but I think it would be best if we just got you home…" Kaoru says and Týr nods. "Yeah, let's go." He mumbles and heads out of the room, followed by Kaoru. "MORNING~!" Im Yong Soo coos, jumping out of nowhere and burying his face in Týr's chest. "U-um…" Týr blushes and stares at him stuttering before Kaoru kicks Im Yong Soo off. "No touching. He's mine." Kaoru warns before dragging a very confused, very flustered, Týr out of his house.

After a few minutes if walking in an awkward silence, Týr finally speaks up. "…I'm not yours." "You are in there." Kaoru says and Týr frowns. "Why…?" The brunette shrugs. "You're too cute to roam free in that house. They are all a bunch of rabid fangirls…and boys." Týr groans and rolls his eyes. "I'm not cute." "I have a house full of people who would beg to differ." Kaoru counters and Týr blushes. "Th-they don't count…" He mumbles and Kaoru looks at him curiously for a moment before smirking. "I don't count?" Týr goes bright red and looks away. "Y-you aren't in the house…you're on the street…it's…different."

Kaoru watches him amused. "So…I do count?" "Shut up, you're annoying." Týr says and Kaoru smirks. "I'm just curious." "Go away." The smaller teen mumbles and Kaoru shrugs. "No need to get fussy over a simple question." "I'm not getting fussy…" Týr mumbles and Kaoru pats him on the head. "I beg to differ, Týr." He says and Týr grimaces. "Who says that? 'Beg to differ' is…so…British." "Careful Týr, people might think you're stereotyping." Kaoru teases and Týr rolls his eyes. "Careful Kaoru, people might think you want to be British."

The brunette shrugs and wraps an arm around Týr's shoulders. "Not British. Maybe…Nordic." Týr looks at him confused. "Why Nordic?" Kaoru smirks at him. "Because it's so close to Iceland." Týr blushes and stares at the ground. "It's not actually that close to Iceland…G-Greenland is closer…" Kaoru shrugs. "I stand by my statement." "Learn geography, idiot." Týr says and Kaoru looks at him. "Get a life, nerd." The smaller teen rolls his eyes. "If I got a life, who would hang out with you?" "Oh, ow Týr…" Kaoru pouts and Týr ignored him, heading into his house.

"Are you coming in for breakfast?" Týr asks and Kaoru shakes his head. "No, I'm sure I'm in trouble with Yao because of your little stunt as it is. I'm not pushing it." The smaller frowns a little. "Sorry about that…but if you would have just said the reason in the first place we could have avoided this." Kaoru smirks. "If I would've known you wanted to be with me that badly I would have."

Týr blushes. "Y-you're not funny, Kaoru." "I think I'm quite hilarious." Kaoru teases and Týr rolls his eyes. "I guess someone has to…" The brunette shrugs and stares down at his feet. "Um…you know…there's a carnival tomorrow…if you want to go…" Týr nods. "Alright, I'll call Sadiq and-" "No. I meant the two of us…just the two of us." Kaoru says firmly, still staring at the ground, and Týr blushes deeper. "O-oh…um…alright…I guess…wh-what time?" Týr asks and Kaoru shrugs. "Maybe…three? W-we could get dinner before it if you want…" The smaller teen nods. "O-ok. See you tomorrow then." "Yeah, see you tomorrow." Kaoru says and heads home as Týr closes the door in shock.

He's…going on a date…with Kaoru. And what's worse it that he's looking forward to it.

* * *

A/N:OH GOD SO MUCH FAIL! The only part I liked was the stalker family...because...well...I would sssoooo do the same if I had Iceland in my house...l3 But I don't really care that is sucks this time...usually I would...but this chapter was just a transition one. So...yep. NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER! And...the last...most likely. 87% chance it's the last one.

I WROTE THIS AND PUT IT ON HERE AND TOOOOTALLLLYY FORGOT OT SUBMIT IT! ORZ


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dont own hetalia

His First Impression

Chapter Eight: He Did It For Love

* * *

Týr stares in his mirror, fumbling with the bow on his shirt awkwardly. Today is the day, the first date. He stiffens up a little. At least he thinks it's a date…he wants it to be. "Hey Týr." The boy looks over to see Tore in the doorway of the bathroom. "You ready now?" The blonde asks and Týr blushes. "I-I am…" Tore looks him over and adjusts his bow and coat. "Alright, Kaoru is here." Týr's face goes bright red and Tore raises a brow. "Calm down. It's just a date." The younger brother glares. "But I've never been on one. You know that." Tore gets a semblance of a smirk on his face. "I do. You will be fine. Just do the normal stuff you two would do."

Týr blushes and nods, heading out to see Kaoru standing in his casual clothes, a smirk quickly coming to his face. Everyone seriously needs to stop doing that. "Cute outfit." The brunette teases and Týr rolls his eyes. "Shut up, I wear it all the time." Kaoru shrugs. "I know, but that doesn't make it less cute." Týr pouts a little and heads out. "Le-let's just go…" Kaoru follows him, smirk still on his face. "Of course."

* * *

Restaurant:

Týr looks around uncomfortable. "Th-this place is fancy…" Kaoru looks at him and nods. "I know, I like it better when the place looks nicer." He reaches out and holds Týr's bow. "And I knew you'd wear something fitting a fancy place." Týr blushes and looks away. "Whatever…" Kaoru goes to say something when a man with shoulder-length blonde hair comes up in a waiter outfit. "Bonjour mes amis~!" The blonde looks them both over and smirks a bit. "How nice to have such cute boys here~! My name is Francis."

Týr stares at him speechless and Kaoru wraps an arm around his shoulders protectively. "Just bring us to our seat." Francis smirks. "Of course~! This way, please~!" He leads the two to a table with a vase full of roses in the middle and beautiful long candles. "This is…romantic." Týr mumbles and Kaoru blushes a little. "W-well…I didn't expect them to…give us a couple's table…" The smaller teen frowns. Why wouldn't they? It is a date isn't it? Kaoru insisted it be just them…maybe he only did that because he feels like Sadiq and Heracles are chaperones. He even held onto his protectively when that Francis guy hit on them…but a friend would do that as well…

Týr shrinks into his seat, feeling a sinking feeling in his chest. Kaoru didn't mean it like that…this isn't a date.

* * *

After dinner:

Kaoru looks over at Týr concerned. "Is something wrong?" "No." Týr says, almost too quickly. "You're lying, Týr." Kaoru says and Týr rolls his eyes. "Shut up, your annoying." "That's what you always say when you're trying to avoid something." The brunette points out and Týr pales a little. Why does he have to know him so damned well? "No it isn't." Týr mumbles, walking faster into the carnival. He had been anxious and excited about going all night and day, and now he wants nothing more than to get it over with.

"T-Týr, wait…!" Kaoru calls, following the boy in. "I'm paying for everything, so don't just run off." Týr looks over at him and holds out his wallet. "I'm not poor, I can pay as well." The brunette looks at him, a slight hint of annoyance in his features. "I am paying, Týr." "I don't WANT you to, Kaoru." Týr says and Kaoru groans. "Why? What's the big deal if I pay? Quit being difficult, it's not cute." The smaller teen fumes. "I don't care what you think is cute!" Kaoru looks at him a little confused. "…What…?"

"Hey! You two are here as well, huh? Figures!" Sadiq exclaims, coming up with Heracles, who is quietly eating cotton candy. "We're about to head to the turbo swings! Two people to a seat! Want to join?" The Turk asks, ignoring the awkward atmosphere. "What will I do with my cotton candy?" Heracles asks and Sadiq rolls his eyes. "Eat fast. There's a long line anyways." Kaoru looks over to Týr for a moment before looking at Sadiq. "N-" "Sure." Týr says quickly, catching all of them off guard. Granted, Týr is afraid of heights. And fast things. And fast high things where the only thing keeping you safe is a rope. But all of that sounds better than being alone with Kaoru right now.

"Um…ok then…" Sadiq says, still surprised. "Let's go wait in line then." He takes Heracles' free hand and leads them all to the swings.

* * *

Ten minutes later: (Yes this needed an interlude!...Leave me alone!)

Týr watches as the last group gets off in fear. He's going to end up in a seat with Kaoru, isn't he? He's going to have to go on this death trap, to avoid being with Kaoru, and he's going to end up stuck on it with him. If there's a god out there, he is laughing at Týr's stupidity right now. What a jerk. "Ok, so who is going with who?" The man at the front asks and Týr instinctively reaches out and grabs Sadiq's sleeve. Sadiq looks at him confused for a second before smiling at him. "I guess I'm going with this one." Kaoru and Heracles both look on, hiding their looks of rejection, as Sadiq takes Týr onto the swing. "I should have seen that coming." Heracles says and Kaoru looks at him confused as they head to their own swing.

"Why?" The smaller brunette asks and Heracles sighs, getting into the swing with him. "Týr is obviously terrified of this ride…and he knows Sadiq best…and of course Sadiq adores him, so he wouldn't say no." Heracles thinks for a second before adding. "Then again…I don't think I could say no to the boy either…" Kaoru sighs. "I guess that makes sense…it's just one ride…right?" Heracles nods. "Yeah, next one I'll make sure you get to be with Týr."

Týr hesitantly sits in the swing, trembling a little, and Sadiq smiles at him. "It's ok, bocchan." He says, patting the boy on the head. "Wh-what if we fall out…?" Týr mumbles and Sadiq laughs a little. "If you're so scared, we don't have to go on it." The teen looks at him with determined eyes. "No. I'm riding it." He takes a deep breath and holds onto the front as it starts up. "Don't worry, Týr." Sadiq says and the swing begins going faster, making Týr abort all plans of being brave and start clinging to Sadiq. "H-heh…you're ok, Týr…"

The taller brunette looks behind them to see Heracles and Kaoru, both looking ahead blankly, before looking back at the boy. Once it reaches it fastest speed Týr is clinging to him with a vice-like grip. "O-oi…bocchan…I need to breath…" Sadiq says light heartedly and Týr whimpers. "K-Kaoru…" The brunette stares down at him for a moment before laughing. "Týr, if you wanted Kaoru, why did you sit with me?" "I don't want to sit with him." Týr says firmly and Sadiq sighs. "Of course."

* * *

Later:

Týr stumbles off the swing. "I-I hate that ride…" He mumbles and Sadiq laughs. "You sure do, bocchan!" Kaoru looks at him concerned. "Are you ok?" Týr blushes a little and nods. "I'm fine…so what next…?" He asks and Kaoru grabs his hand. "We're going this way." Týr looks at him annoyed. "No, I want to go with Sadiq and Heracles!" Kaoru twitches a little. "Why? I thought we were supposed to be alone!" He yells, surprising everyone and Týr looks away angrily. "WHY SHOULD WE? IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S A DATE!"

Everyone falls silent and Týr blushes, running away in embarrassment. "T-Týr! Come back!" Kaoru calls out and runs after him. "Ahhh~! Kids are stupid~!" Sadiq sighs and Heracles nods. "Extremely stupid."

* * *

Týr and Kaoru:

Kaoru catches Týr and holds his wrist tightly. "L-let go. I'm sorry I thought it was a date. I'm sorry my heart broke when I figured out it wasn't. I know I shouldn't have assumed it was a date. I just-! I just…" Týr stares at the ground sadly and Kaoru pulls him closer into a hug. "Týr you're an idiot." "I am not…" The boy whines and Kaoru hugs him tighter. "Yes you are. Of course this is a date, what would make you think otherwise?" Týr blushes and buries his head in his chest. "Wh-what you said at the restaurant…"

Kaoru looks at him confused. "What I said at the restaurant…? What did I say?" He asks, trying to remember anything offending. "You said you couldn't believe they thought we were a couple…" Týr mumbles before continuing. "A-and after you said that…it hurt so much…I didn't want to be near you anymore…I just wanted to go home…" Kaoru sighs and buries his face in his hair. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I got nervous and talked without thinking…I-I really like you…Týr…"

Týr blushes brightly and looks up at him meekly. "I...really like you too, Kaoru…" Kaoru smiles and kisses him on the forehead. "Let's go finish our date then." Týr nods and follows him. They go on pretty much every ride, including Týr's favorite ride the scrambler, and even play some games. Týr won Kaoru a panda hat and Kaoru won Týr a puffin stuffed animal. Now, for their final ride, they are at the Ferris wheel. And Týr is trying not to laugh at Kaoru for wearing his panda hat.

Kaoru raises a brow. "Just what are you smirking at, Týr?" Týr blushes a little and looks away, trying to hide his smirk. "Nothing." "Liar." The brunette says as they get on the Ferris wheel, the man closing the door and silencing their conversation from others. "You look cute…Kao-chan." Týr teases and Kaoru's face goes bright red. "Wh-who asked you…? And you can't say anything…you're walking around with a stuffed puffin." The smaller teen pouts. "Puffin stuffed animals are rare in America. Leave me alone." Kaoru smiles and walks over to Týr's side, making the teen gasp and cling to the seat at the sudden shaking.

"D-don't do that!" He hisses and Kaoru shrugs, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Whatever you say." Týr sighs and leans against Kaoru, closing his eyes. "Hey…Týr…" Kaoru mumbles and Týr doesn't look at him, just mumbles. "Hmm?" "I heard…that if you kiss at the top of a Ferris wheel its good luck." Týr's eyes shoot open and his face goes bright red. "O-oh…like the old wives tale of when your nose itches it means you're going to kiss a fool?" He asks and Kaoru remains silent for a few moments, before speaking up. "My nose itches, Týr."

Týr blushes even more, which he didn't think was possible, as Kaoru tilts his chin up. "T-then scratch it…idiot…" Kaoru smirks and leans forward. "I have a better idea…" He says, an inch away from Týr's lips when the Ferris wheel stops with them at the top. Before Týr can say anything more, Kaoru closes the gap between them and captures the smaller teen's lips with his own. Týr quickly relaxes into the kiss and easily gives in when Kaoru licks his lips, parting them without hesitation and allowing him access.

Kaoru runs his fingers through Týr's hair, pulling his head closer to give him more access. Reluctantly they both pull away when the need for air overcomes them. "K-Kaoru…um…Tore and Mathias are both going to be out tonight…they didn't really give me a reason why…d-do you want to come over…?" Týr asks as he gasps for air and Kaoru blushes. "Y-yeah…ok…"

* * *

On the way home:

Kaoru and Týr head home, passing the play ground. They look over and see two little boys playing on the bouncy buddies. "Hm…it's a shame the bouncy buddy name will never catch on." Týr says and Kaoru looks at him for a second before looking over to the kids. "Hey! Enjoying the bouncy buddies?" He calls out and Týr looks at him shocked. "YEAH!" The two boys chime in unison and Kaoru smiles at Týr, taking his hand. "Now it will catch on."

Týr blushes a little and laces their hands together. "Two kids won't pass it out too much." Kaoru shrugs. "You don't know that." They continue going and come across the diner they sat in together. "…Want a piece of strawberry shortcake?" Kaoru asks and Týr's eyes light up. "I'll take that as a yes." The brunette says, smirking, before bringing them into the diner. A waitress, different form the last time they were here thank god, comes and sits them down at the same booth as before.

"I'm really sorry…for hating you…" Týr mumbles as they wait for their orders and Kaoru leans forward, patting him on the head. "I don't care. By then I had already been harboring a pretty big crush on you, though." The smaller teen blushes. "H-how…?" Kaoru shrugs and sits back in the booth. "I was constantly being sent to get Im Yong Soo, who was usually somewhere around you…so I saw you a lot. Doing very cute things." Týr blushes and stares at the table. "O-oh…I don't think I ever hated you…j-just…envied…" Kaoru smiles. "I know, don't worry."

* * *

After eating:

Týr and Kaoru head back to Týr's house, the brunette having casually put his arm around his shoulder. "I'm tired…" "Me too…" Kaoru mumbles as he leads Týr to the couch. They both sit down, as close as possible, and Kaoru wraps his arm around Týr's shoulders again. "You know…I lied to you earlier." Kaoru says and Týr's eyes widen. "A-about what…?" "Really liking you…that was a lie." The brunette says, eying the now frowning Týr. "O-oh…" Kaoru sighs and lets go of Týr. "Yep, all a lie." He says before grabbing Týr's face in his hands and bringing their faces inches apart. "I love you, Týr."

Týr lets out an almost inaudible gasp before locking eyes with Kaoru, annoyed. "That wasn't funny." "It all depends on who you ask." Kaoru says and Týr pouts. "You're an ass." "You love my ass." The brunette teases and Týr looks away to the floor. "No…I love you…" He looks back at him glaring. "Though I don't know why." Kaoru smirks. "Because of my boyish charms." Before Týr can object Kaoru pulls him into another kiss, starting out slow paced like the last one. Soon though, Kaoru has Týr pinned up against the couch and is apparently trying to devour his lips. Don't ask Týr how that happened, it just did. Of course he isn't really complaining…

Kaoru runs a hand through Týr's hair and the other up his shirt, making the smaller teen involuntarily moan into the kiss. Needing air, the two soon pull away, blushing brightly. "U-um…w-want to watch a movie…?" Týr asks between pants and Kaoru nods. "Sure." The smaller teen puts in a movie as Kaoru lies down on the couch. "Where the hell am I supposed to sit…Kao-chan?" Týr asks annoyed and Kaoru blushes a little. "Don't use that name. And you can always lie down with me." The brunette says, his annoyingly stoic look on his face. "Fine, I will if I must." Týr mumbles and Kaoru smirks a little. "Don't force yourself. I'd hate to make you lie down with me."

The smaller teen rolls his eyes and climbs on top of him. "Shut up, you're annoying." Kaoru wraps his arms around Týr's waist and pulls him down on top of him. "That's your answer for everything." Týr blushes and rests his head on Kaoru's chest. "Well…you are." Kaoru smiles a little. "I love you Týr…and your annoying stubbornness." Týr blushes more and stares at the TV. "I-I...love you too…and your general annoyingness."

* * *

Next morning:

Tore and Mathias come inside and find Týr and Kaoru asleep on the couch, Týr on top of him. "I told you they wouldn't do anything." The smaller blonde says, picking his little brother up. "They better not! If Kaoru touches our baby boy I'll kill him myself!" Mathias exclaims, picking Kaoru up and following Tore to Týr's room. "He's not 'our' baby boy, he's MY baby boy. And you won't be touching him." Tore points out as he lays Týr on the bed. "Stingy…and won't you want to kill Kaoru when they…?" Mathias asks and Tore looks at him blankly.

"Why kill him when I can use it to my advantage?" The smaller blonde asks and Mathias looks at him confused. "What…do you mean?" A small smirk comes to Tore's face. "He'll have to call me it…to keep his boyfriend alive." Mathias looks at him nervously. "Y-you're kind of evil, Tore…it's kind of hot." The taller blonde says, pulling Tore into a kiss. "Don't do that in my room…" Týr mumbles, still half asleep and the two blondes blush, quickly leaving the room.

"So you'll have to chose between me getting killed and calling Tore…what's the word…? 'Storebror'? If we ever want to…" Kaoru mumbles and Týr looks at him. "Well, at least you won't die a virgin."

* * *

A/N: Storebror is big brother is...Norwegian if I remember correctly. Cheesy title is cheesy. UGGGHHH I SUCK AT FINAL CHAPTERS! I really, really hate most of my final chapters...because I have NO IDEA what to put in them...*sighs* Oh well...here it is. No sex(SHOCKING I KNOW!) I debated about it for a while and figured this one is fairly innocent anyways...of course if anyone wants me to make an omake with M in it...I'm ok with that. *shot* It'll be a separate story though. Because this one will stay T...unless enough people are ok with it becoming 'M'. But yeah, I have no problem writing an omake. Why? I'm sick now so I have nothing else to do...I CAN'T EVEN TALK BECAUSE OF MY SORE THROAT! FUCK YOU STRESS! FUCK! YOU! anyways...I hope that at least you all like it...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I dont own hetalia...and for those who dont like 'M'...that's pretty much what this is...(i still put up a warning for the technical 'M' part though.)

**His first impression**

_**Chapter Nine: His Birthday Surprise**_

* * *

Today's Týr's birthday. He's turning sixteen, which means he can get his license or something. He doesn't really feel any older, nor does he really care. There's only one thing that matters to him right now; being with Kaoru. Yes, they are together every day, but not…'together'. To put it bluntly, Týr wants Kaoru. It makes sense, they've been together for god knows how long-Tore probably knows how long more than them actually-and he's a teenage boy. You would think Kaoru wants it, but no.

All that Kaoru does is kiss him. And after that first night they have all been innocent and sweet. It's pissing him off. But he can't just ask him to, because then Kaoru would tease him. No way in hell he's giving Kaoru the upper hand. He's been trying to think of ways to get Kaoru in bed-shouldn't it be the other way around?- but he can't think of anything. Kaoru WON'T touch him in that way, like he's diseased or something, and Týr can't bring himself to do it.

He's been studying Tore and Mathias, albeit reluctantly, and has noticed a few things; Mathias is a masochist, Tore is a complete sadist, and when one wants to get the other in bed they piss them off. It's a weird approach, but Týr is desperate now and will pretty much try anything-aside from touching him. He should probably work on that…later. Since today is his birthday, Tore will probably give them some time alone. Hell, probably the whole night.

Around noon a bunch of people come to celebrate; Sadiq, Heracles, Berwald, Tino, Peter, Peter's friend Marcello(which he doesn't mind because the kid is pretty cool and keeps Peter amused), and of course Kaoru. Luckily Týr's birthday is June 17th, so they have it outside. Marcello and Peter are playing in the pool, Mathias, Sadiq and Berwald are grilling, Tore, Heracles and Tino are setting everything up, and Kaoru and Týr are inside changing to go in the pool.

"I'm surprised Im Yong Soo hasn't tried to come…" Kaoru mumbles as he slides off his shirt. Týr, being the completely controlled teenage boy he is, tries not to stare. Then Kaoru takes off his pants and Týr, being the horny teenage boy he is, stares. "…Týr…? Týr? Týr!" Kaoru calls and Týr looks up at him. "Huh…?" The brunette smirks. "What are you doing?" "Ch-changing, obviously." Týr says, taking off his shirt to make a point. He turns away from Kaoru to grab his swim trunks and lets out a surprised gasp as Kaoru hugs him from behind and kisses him on the cheek. Týr blushes and presses up against Kaoru. "Hurry and get changed, everyone is waiting." Kaoru says before letting go and heading out of the room.

As soon as he hears Kaoru reach the bottom of the stairs, Týr groans and hits his head on the dresser. "Damnit…! He's killing me!"

* * *

Later:

Marcello and Peter have gotten out of the pool to play on the swing set in the yard, which was here when they bought it for the record, and left Kaoru and Týr alone. Well, kind of alone. Kaoru swims over to Týr and grabs the small inflatable 'raft' thing they bought, for Tore to sunbath in the pool, and flips it over to cover them with it. Týr's heart immediately begins racing, a bunch of possibilities running through his head. Kaoru leans forward and begins slowly kissing him. Perhaps over excited, only a little, Týr wraps his arms around Kaoru's neck and begins kissing back.

Soon, too soon, Kaoru pulls away and moves the boat. "You're so cute Týr." Týr looks at him annoyed. "I highly doubt that…" "Huh…?" "Boooyyyys~! It's time for dinner!" Mathias calls and Týr quickly heads out, followed by a confused Kaoru.

* * *

Later:

Everyone leaves, all the cake eaten and presents opened. Now Týr and Kaoru are in the pool alone, Tore and Mathias gone now as well. Romantic, right? WRONG. Týr is in the inflatable raft, not letting Kaoru in, and Kaoru is floating around on a few of those noodle toys. He knows it seems stupid, but he's pissed off right now. Why doesn't Kaoru want to do more? He finds Týr cute, sure, but maybe he doesn't find him…attractive in 'that way'.

Kaoru swims over to him and leans on the raft. "Týr, what's wrong?" Týr looks at him, feigning confusion. "What do you mean?" "So you're not mad?" Kaoru asks and Týr shakes his head. "No." "Good, then you won't mind if I do this." The brunette jumps up, grabbing both sides of the raft and flipping it over, bringing Týr crashing on top of him and the raft covering them like before.

Týr looks up at him as best as he can with his now drenched bangs covering his face. "Wh-what are you doing?" He yells and Kaoru stares at him smiling. "You're so cute…" Týr fumes and pushes him away. "Sh-shut up! Stop calling me that!" Kaoru looks at him confused. "I thought you liked being cute…" "NO! I'm a man! I should be h-hot or…or something else more manly!" He pouts and looks away, mumbling to himself. "No one wants to sleep with someone who is just 'cute'…" Kaoru's eyes widen and he blushes. "Is that…what all of this is about…? You don't think I want to…" He sighs and pulls the reluctant teen into a hug. "Týr, you idiot. I love you. I love you so much…of course I want to…we're just too young…" Týr blushes and hides his face in Kaoru's shoulder. "We are not…we're sixteen…"

Kaoru smiles a little. "The legal age is seventeen, Týr." The smaller teen grabs Kaoru's arms and looks up at him with a frantic look. "I-I can't wait another year! I can't even wait another day!" Kaoru blushes and shivers at the feel of Týr now pressing up against him. "T-Týr…" He mumbles, holding him closer. Týr wraps his arms around Kaoru's neck and his legs around his waist, amazed at his own boldness. "Kaoru…" He moans before pulling a still surprised Kaoru into a kiss.

Týr grinds up against him, shivering at the feel of his own actions. It's amazing just how flimsy the fabric of swim trunks are, especially when in the water. "Ngh…T-Týr…calm down…" Kaoru pants and Týr goes bright red. "S-sorry! I'll stop!" He exclaims, quickly pulling away in embarrassment. Kaoru sighs and reaches toward him, grabbing his wrist. "Týr…I...wh-why don't we go inside…?" Týr blushes and nods. They go inside and change, ruining all of Týr's hopes of anymore happening.

Both of them sit down on the couch, an awkward distance from each other. "Hm…you're an old fart now, Týr." Týr looks at him annoyed. "Still younger than you, Kao-chan." The brunette twitches and pinches his cheek. "Not cute." Týr looks at him blankly. "Kao-chan, Kao-chan, Kao-chan, Kao-chan, Kao-"Kaoru grabs his shoulders and pulls him into a deep kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~A HORRIBLE ATTEMPT AT SEX IS COMING! RUN! RUN AND HIDE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smirking against the kiss, Týr wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him closer. Kaoru pulls away a little. "You did that on purpose." Týr raises a brow. "So what, Kao-chan~?" "That's not hot, Týr." Kaoru says, pinning Týr to the couch. "K-Kaoru…?" Týr looks at him confused and Kaoru smirks. . "You're being bad, Týr." Týr blushes a little. "What are you going to do about it?" The brunette runs a hand up Týr's thigh. "I'll have to punish you." "Nn…" Týr moans and Kaoru begins nipping on his neck as he unbuttons his shirt. "K-Kaoru…" The smaller teen tilts his head to give Kaoru more access.

Kaoru bites down harder on his neck, earning a gasp from Týr. "N-ngh! Kaoru~!" Týr moans, arching up to his touch. The brunette runs a hand up his bare chest and kisses him. "Mm…Kao-chan~!" Týr teases and Kaoru looks at him a little annoyed. "That's not hot." "What's not hot is how hard I had to try to get you this far an-!" Kaoru cuts Týr off with a deep kiss, unbuttoning his pants. He slides Týr's and his pants off before pulling the smaller teen in his lap. "L-let's go to the bed…" Kaoru mumbles and Týr nods, wrapping his arms around his neck.

They go to the bed and Kaoru lies Týr down before crawling on top of him. He removes the final piece of their clothing and looks down at the blushing Týr. Smirking to himself, Kaoru reaches down and begins stroking Týr's length teasingly. "M-mmnnn~! Kaoru~!" Týr moans, arching up to his touch. "Týr, you're so cute…" Kaoru mumbles, his own member pressed against Týr's thigh. "Mmnn…" Týr shivers and thrusts up. "Ngh! Kaoru! M-more!" The brunette smirks, kissing down his chest and gently biting random areas. "Aaahh~!"

Kaoru continues kissing down his chest and stomach before reaching his member. He licks it teasingly, earning a small gasp from Týr, before slowly taking it into his mouth. "O-oohh~ Kaoru…!" Týr gasps and moans, thrusting up toward Kaoru until the brunette grabs his hips and holds them against the mattress. "Mnn~ K-Kaoru…!" The smaller teen pants, now breathing heavily and rocking his hips with Kaoru's movements. As Týr becomes lost in the pleasure, Kaoru slowly enters a finger into him.

Týr gasps at the foreign feeling, but is quickly distracted from it by Kaoru. "N-nngh…! Kaoru…!" Kaoru continues sucking on his length and preparing him. Once Týr gets used to his three fingers, now thrusting into them, Kaoru pulls away. "K-Kao-chan~!" Týr whines and Kaoru leans down, biting on his ear. "Be patient." He whispers before looking around. "Do you have any lotion…?" Týr shakes his head. "No, but I do have lube…" He says, pointing to the drawer next to the bed. Kaoru gives him a confused look as he grabs the bottle. "Why do you have this…?" "Because I knew sooner or later we would…be doing this…" He mumbles, embarrassed.

Kaoru smiles and kisses him quickly before slowly entering him. Týr shivers and lets out a small whimper at the intrusion. Kaoru places small butterfly kisses on his face apologetically as he lets the smaller teen adjust. After a few minutes Týr wraps his arms around Kaoru's neck. "Y-you can move, Kaoru…" The brunette kisses him gently before slowly moving inside the younger teen. Týr shivers at the strange new feeling, and lets out a loud moan when Kaoru hits a bundle of nerves inside of him. "K-Kaoru~~!" He cries out, arching up to the older teen.

Kaoru smirks and grabs his hips to position him so he hits that spot with each thrust. "Mnn…! Týr…!" He moans, feeling Týr now thrusting up towards him and driving him insane. "K-Kaoru…!" Týr calls out, making Kaoru speed up his thrusts and begin to pump the smaller teen's member in time with the movements. Both boys' thrusts become faster and their breathing becomes heavier as they get closer to their limits. "Ngh..! I-I feel funny…K-Kaoru…!" Týr gasps and Kaoru leans down, quickly kissing him before they both reach their climax, moaning the other's name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LAME ATTEMPT AT 'M' IS OVER. YOU ARE SAFE TO RETURN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru lies down next to Týr, catching his breath. "Ngo…oi…ney…" He says and hugs the tired Týr. "Hmm…? What…?" Týr asks and Kaoru smiles. "It means 'I love you' in Cantonese." The brunette explains and Týr blushes. "O-oh…in Iceland we say Ég elska þig." He mumbles and kisses Kaoru on the cheek.

* * *

Next day:

Týr makes some pancakes and Kaoru comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him on the cheek from behind. "…That was cheesy…" The smaller teen mumbles and Kaoru laughs a little. "Yeah, a little. You look like a housewife in your apron, I couldn't help it~!" Kaoru teases and Týr twitches, looking back at him with a fake smile. "Aww, you're so sweet Kao-chan~!" The brunette glares. "Not cute." "Then don't call me a housewife." Týr says, finishing the pancakes.

They go and sit down when the door flies open and Mathias runs over to them. "IT HAPPENED DIDN'T IT? YOU DEFILED MY LITTLE-!" Tore cuts him off by kicking him in the back. "Shut up. He's my baby brother. Not. Yours." The smaller blonde looks to the quiet couple, his normal serious look on his face. "You want Kaoru to live, you say it." Týr twitches. "No." "I'll sick Mathias on him." Tore says and Týr shakes his head. "No." Kaoru twitches. "WHAT?" "Mathias will kill him." Tore points out and Týr glares. "No he won't. And I won't say it."

Kaoru groans. "Why can't you just say it?" Týr looks over at him. "I'll call him that if I can call you Kao-chan." Kaoru twitches. "If I would have known this is what would have happened…I wouldn't have given in last night." Týr frowns. "Really?" The brunette blushes and groans. "No…I would have…" The smaller teen smirks. "I thought so." Tore walks over to Týr and grabs his shoulders. "Say it." "I hate you." Týr says. "Say it." Tore commands and Týr looks away annoyed. "I don't know you." Kaoru sighs. "Just SAY it, Týr."

Týr goes bright red and stares at the ground. "…God morgen…storebror…" Kaoru and Tore stare at him in amusement. "God morgen, lillebror." "Awww~!" Mathias coos and Kaoru smirks at Týr. "I don't think I've seen you blush so much before." "Sh-shut up. Kao-chan." Kaoru twitches. "Uncool."

* * *

A/N: God morgen storebror= Good morning big brother. (I'm PRETTY SURE. Those are the words for good morning, i know that. And that is the word for big brother, I know that. But some languages have it different when you combine certain words together...so...yeah...) Lillebror=little brother.

...I don't know why Tyr was so determined to get laid...it just happened...lD Annnyyywaaayyyssss I AM DONE WITH THIS STORY! Forever! ...That's somehow sad to me...lD oh well.


End file.
